


Welcome Back From The Friend Zone

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Captain Niall Horan, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Louis, Pining, Scenting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: “As we are both aware,” Louis began. “You are continuously complaining about not having the kitchen appliances needed when you want to make some of those random recipes you find online. And your precious waffle maker died recently.”“Where are you going with this, Lou?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.“I want to help you out, Haz.”Louis should have thought this through better. Maybe made a proper speech before presenting the idea to his best friend.“Are you going to tell me the bad idea on how you plan to help me out?”Niall snickered from where he was seated but thankfully didn’t say anything.“We need to pretend we’re getting married and send out announcements to rich people. Like billionaires who don’t know who we are.”Or the one where an idea to create a fake wedding with the sole intent to receive gifts from billionaires took a turn no one, but also everyone, saw coming.





	Welcome Back From The Friend Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta and avid cheerleader Lynda. She's the absolute best who keeps me going.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“Hazza, I have the most brilliant idea!” Louis announced as he hurried into their flat, thankful that his roommate was home.

“Excuse you?” Niall interjected.

“Fine, _ we _ have a brilliant idea,” Louis corrected as he joined Harry on the couch, snatching Harry’s crisps out of his hand. Harry let go easily, giving Louis a fond look in return. 

“Actually, it was Zayn’s idea but Liam said no,” Niall once again interrupted as he took a seat on the armchair. Louis shot Niall a look. That was not information Harry needed to know.

“So naturally I’ll say yes?” Harry asked with laughter in his voice.

“Yes,” Louis and Niall answered in unison.

Harry attempted to grab his crisps out of Louis’ hand but failed. Louis scooted to the other end of the couch and held the bag close to his chest to prevent any further attempts to retrieve the food. 

“Alright, I’ll bite,” Harry said as he got up and headed to the kitchen. Where was he going? This was a serious conversation.

“Stop talking, Ni,” Louis hissed when the room was clear. “You’re going to make this sound like a horrible idea if you keep inserting comments that make it sound like a horrible idea.”

Niall shrugged. “Do you honestly think Harry’s going to say yes?”

“Yes,” Louis said confidently. “I just have to butter him up. I’ve got this.”

Harry reentered the room with a second bag of crisps. They were Louis’ favorite and now he had to figure out how to trade bags. 

Harry hugged the bag close as he sat down as far away from Louis as possible. The little shit. 

“Okay, continue,” Harry instructed.

“Can we switch bags of crisps first?” Louis asked in his sweetest voice possible.

“No.”

Louis gave an exaggerated huff. Whatever, he’d just pretend he was on a diet for the next half hour so crisps were not needed. Onward with his brilliant plan. 

“As we are both aware,” Louis began. “You are continuously complaining about not having the kitchen appliances needed when you want to make some of those random recipes you find online. And your precious waffle maker died recently.”

“Where are you going with this, Lou?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I want to help you out, Haz.”

Louis should have thought this through better. Maybe made a proper speech before presenting the idea to his best friend. 

“Are you going to tell me the bad idea on how you plan to help me out?”

Niall snickered from where he was seated but thankfully didn’t say anything.

“First off, it’s not a bad idea.”

Harry raised an eyebrow in question. Louis was stalling and they both knew it. 

“We need to pretend we’re getting married and send out announcements to rich people. Like billionaires who don’t know who we are.”

Harry furrowed his brow but didn’t say anything so Louis continued.

“Billionaires are sure to have, like, assistants or secretaries or whatever who will probably just send a gift to us. I mean, it may not be a kitchen appliance but maybe a gift card to somewhere that we can buy something. Or maybe just a fruit basket and you can save money on buying stuff for your gross morning smoothies.”

Harry was staring at him like he had two heads. That probably wasn’t a good sign. 

“And how would you possibly find personal addresses for billionaires?”

Holy shit. Did that question mean Harry was putting this into consideration? Maybe the broken waffle maker was a bigger deal than Louis thought it was?

Louis gestured over to Niall who had an unreadable expression on his face. He was probably thinking of waffle makers as well. Maybe. Probably not.

“Harry, we have an internet prodigy at our service wanting to help in getting you kitchen appliances and free fruit. We’ve obviously already discussed the general process.”

Harry reached over and snatched the bag of crisps Louis had loosened his grip on while he was presenting this brilliant idea. 

“Wait, that’s my dinner,” Louis protested. 

“I already planned on making dinner tonight,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. “I bought a waffle iron the other day.”

Fuck.

“Shit,” Niall whispered. 

“So just out of curiosity,” Harry asked. “Why did Liam say no?”

Louis shrugged. “They’re just going to have a small mating ceremony. They’re not bothering with a wedding. Which I’m kind of bummed about, but that’s just me. So he thinks they shouldn’t announce any sort of wedding in case their extended family catches wind of the idea.”

“Wait, why does that bum _ you _ out?” Niall inquired. 

“I mean, I guess it doesn’t really. I don’t know,” Louis said as he dropped his eyes to straighten out a wrinkle on his shirt. 

“Lou?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Anyway,” Louis said cheerfully, bringing them back to the topic of wedding announcements. “You have to admit it’s a good idea.”

“It’s really not,” Harry said bluntly. He had a furrowed brow again and Louis had a feeling it was because of his comment about having a wedding. Louis made a personal bet of ten pounds that Harry would return to the topic when Niall was gone. 

“Tell you what,” Niall said. “I’m going to have a little fun finding billionaires and getting their addresses. I can do a mock up of a wedding announcement and we can go from there.”

“Niall,” Harry warned.

Niall smirked and said, “I can either spend time doing that or spend time searching on the dark web for drugs that are worth a shit ton of money on the streets.”

Well that was a curious comment that Louis had never heard. “Have you actually done that?”

Niall cackled. “No. Well, I’ve spent a few minutes being curious about what’s out there but obviously haven’t gotten in touch with sellers. That shit is expensive.”

“Look up billionaires,” Harry rushed. “You’re less likely to go to jail that way.”

“Excellent,” Niall said as he jumped up from his chair. “This is a perfect plan and I’ll make sure to put a bread maker on your wedding registry.”

Louis burst out in laughter. “I want to approve of the wedding announcements first, Niall.”

“Wait,” Harry said, causing Niall to pause in his trek to the door. “Are you doing this for Liam and Zayn? Or are you just making up people’s names for any sort of wedding announcement?”

Niall looked at Harry as if the answer was obvious. Which it wasn’t because they hadn’t thought that far in their plans yet. Louis and Niall had referred to the project as “we”, but who were the you and I in the we?

“Why would I put fake names?” Niall asked. “That would make registering more complicated. Or maybe not but whatever. Obviously you and Louis will be the names on the wedding announcements.”

“Obviously?” Harry asked.

“What?” Louis asked at the same time.

“Well I’m not going to pretend I’m an alpha and fake marry you, Lou,” Niall explained. “So unless you have another alpha in mind, Harry is the other candidate.”

Harry looked at Louis with a furrowed brow. Louis was familiar with Harry’s furrowed brow, but there was something foreign in his eyes that Louis had no idea what to think of.

“Go have fun looking up billionaires,” Louis instructed. “Don’t even consider making wedding announcements though. We need to come up with some creative fake names to put on them.”

“I would just like to point out that I never agreed to this,” Harry inserted. “So don’t get comfortable with the idea.”

“Noted,” Niall said. “I’m sure you could use a new set of bowls though since Louis keeps breaking them.”

“Excuse you!” 

“Later!” Niall called before Louis could continue his protest.

\----

Harry did in fact make waffles for dinner as Louis sat on the counter and praised how shiny the new waffle maker was. 

Harry was quieter than usual as he made the food and Louis wasn’t sure why. Well, it probably had something to do with sending out fake announcements to billionaires. Harry loved playing practical jokes with Louis but perhaps this was a little too extreme for the honest alpha. 

Instead of eating at the kitchen table like they did most nights that Harry cooked, Louis was provided with his plate of food and led out into the living room where Harry flipped on the latest episode of Queer Eye. 

Harry cheerfully responded to Louis’ commentary about what was happening on the show, but Harry’s own usual observations were missing for the entirety of the episode. It was odd. 

“It was just a silly idea, Haz,” Louis said as the show ended. Harry’s silence was becoming too much. “I’m not sure where Zayn came up with the idea but obviously Niall was immediately on board and you know something like that is right up my alley.”

Harry chuckled. “I know, Lou. It’s definitely a whole new level of practical jokes. I’m just surprised about the idea. Like, any ramifications that might come of it.”

Louis scrunched his face in thought and asked, “Like what? What have you come up with?”

“What if one of the people we send a wedding announcement to decides they want to come? There’s no actual wedding. Or what if they look us up? We’re an unmated alpha and omega. That might clue them in don’t you think?”

Louis couldn’t help the cackle that he let out. “You honestly think a stranger is going to show up? We could make sure to send announcements to, like, America or something. No one is going to fly to England for a wedding.”

“That’s true,” Harry said as he got up and took their plates into the kitchen. “We’ll see what Niall comes up with, yeah?”

“I think I’m going to have him show me how to navigate the dark web,” Louis mused as Harry exited the room. “Maybe I can make some money somehow.”

“Absolutely not, Lou,” Harry called from the kitchen. Louis forgot far too often how acute Harry’s alpha hearing was. 

“I’ll put it into consideration,” Louis called as laid back on the couch, shoving a throw pillow under his head. “I might be able to get you free kitchen appliances or something that way too.”

Louis heard Harry set their dishes down and was surprised at the speed at which Harry rushed out of the kitchen. 

He was even more surprised when Harry climbed on top of him. Harry didn’t make much physical contact in the position he was in but even the fact that Louis was looking up at the alpha was foreign. What the fuck was happening? 

Louis remained silent as he looked up at the alpha. Harry merely looked down at Louis with a fond expression on his face. Louis was used to Harry’s subtle scent of vanilla and lavender but being surrounded by him in this way was bringing out feelings Louis tried to keep buried. 

“Harry,” Louis whispered as he did his best to breath through his mouth to avoid Harry’s scent from overwhelming him. 

“No dark web,” Harry said softly. “I’m not sure what I would do if you got arrested. I can’t afford to pay your share of the rent.”

“Rent?!?” Louis asked in mock offense as he playfully shoved Harry in the chest. Thankfully that worked in getting Harry to sit up and Louis took in a deep breath of air. “That's your reasoning for not wanting me to get arrested? Because you couldn’t be able to afford rent?”

Harry smirked. “It’s a completely valid reason. I’m sure you’d be in the same boat if I got arrested.” 

Louis smacked Harry in the back of the head.

“What the fuck, Lou?”

“I’m going to bed. You can stay here and rethink your answer.”

“You’re going to bed?” Harry asked in confusion.”We just ate.”

Louis looked at his watchless wrist. “It’s also, like, eleven. We ate a bit late tonight.”

Harry frowned as he watched Louis get up. “True. Okay, well, goodnight then. Sweet dreams, Lou.”

Louis ruffled Harry’s hair as he passed and said, “In case you forgot, waffles are usually something you eat in the morning. Just keep that in mind.”

Harry chuckled. “We’ll have waffles in the morning.”

“Excellent,” Louis replied. “You’re the best, Haz.”

Louis was almost to his bedroom when Harry called after him. Louis turned to face Harry in acknowledgement.

Harry had the same unfamiliar look in his eyes as he had previously in the night. “You’re my best friend, Louis. I’m honestly not sure what I would do without you. That’s my real answer.”

Louis stood unmoving, not knowing what to say. He knew he was blushing and he hated it. Harry couldn’t just say things like that though. He couldn’t. 

“Sleep tight, Lou,” Harry said with a soft smile on his face.

Louis gave a stilted nod. “You too.”

Before anything else could be said Louis turned and headed into his room, softly shutting the door behind him. 

\----

Harry was definitely right in questioning Louis’ bedtime. Eleven was far too early and Louis laid in bed watching a rerun of Gogglebox on his mobile in an attempt to fall asleep. His eyes were finally drifting shut when he heard a soft knock on his door. 

“Lou?” Harry said quietly from the other side of the door. “Are you actually asleep?”

It wasn’t unusual for them to hang out in each other’s rooms at night, by any means. The only time there was cuddling involved was when Harry could tell Louis could use some alpha pheromones. But that was merely an alpha helping an omega. Or so Louis told himself since the pair never recognized it had happened. Tonight had been a weird night though and Louis needed to keep to himself to rebury the feelings he had for Harry before it was too late. 

But still, he couldn’t deny his best friend.

“Come in, Haz.”

Louis could tell by the light of the hallway that Harry was changed out of his jeans and was in joggers and a ratty t-shirt. Well, technically Louis couldn’t tell if it was a ratty t-shirt or not, but by the amount of shirts Harry had with holes in it there was a fifty-fifty chance.

“Budge over, Lou,” Harry said as he tripped over a pair of Louis’ shoes. There was a reason Louis left his shoes in the middle of the floor. They served as good obstacles in case someone came in trying to murder him at night.

“Honestly, Louis. No one is going to murder you in the middle of the night,” Harry huffed. “There’s a shoe rack by the door for a reason.”

“Shoe racks are overrated,” Louis explained as he shuffled to the left side of the mattress, leaving plenty of room for Harry. 

“You’re impossible,” Harry said as he climbed on top of the comforter. Being on two sides of the comforter was their unspoken way to keep from being too close. It annoyed Louis at first but now he was thankful for the separation. Harry would be sure to notice his heightened pheromones if they got too close.

They lay side by side, looking up at the ceiling in silence. Did Harry come in here to talk or what? Louis had finally been falling asleep for fuck’s sake and now he was back to being wide awake.

Harry flipped onto his side to face Louis. It made him internally squirm at the attention placed on him. They usually let their words bounce off of the ceiling. Louis remained laying on his back but turned his head to lock eyes with Harry.

“You’ve never told me you wanted a wedding before,” Harry said softly. “I guess I should have assumed, but you surprised me tonight.”

Oh fuck no. There’s no fucking way Louis could hold any conversation with Harry like this. Let it be noted that Louis won his internal bet of ten pounds though. Harry returned to the topic of weddings with a vengeance. 

“We really didn’t have a reason to talk about it, Haz.”

“True,” Harry agreed. “But you’re a romantic at heart and it would make sense that you would want more than just a simple mating ceremony. A lot of alphas and omegas don’t even have that anymore, let alone full weddings like beta couples tend to throw.”

Louis turned to look back up to the ceiling. He couldn’t decipher the look on Harry’s face and definitely wasn’t sure what to do with this conversation. 

“I think it would be nice to refer to my omega as something besides my mate,” Harry continued. “I really like the word spouse, you know?”

Louis chuckled up at the ceiling. “I do know that. I was there when you tweeted that to your ten followers.”

“Hey,” Harry protested as he poked Louis in the arm. “I had, like, fifty followers.”

“Same difference,” Louis teased as he returned his gaze to Harry.

They were silent for a few moments before Harry quietly asked, “Have you ever dated anyone that wanted a wedding? Did you ever ask?”

And, well, the thing was that Louis _ had _ asked the guys he’d gone out with. He either used it as a silly getting to know you question or inserted it as a random inquiry somewhere in their relationship. Louis would certainly never use it as a make it or break it, in whether he mated or not, but he was always curious either way. 

“Sometimes I’d bring it up,” Louis lied. “None of the alphas ever seemed interested.”

“I think it would be cool to be introduced as husband and husband in front of my friends and family,” Harry mumbled. By the way he said it, Louis couldn’t tell if Harry was talking out loud or if he expected Louis to reply. 

“Yeah,” Louis responded as his eyes drifted shut, Harry’s scent somehow lulling him to sleep. 

\----

Louis squeezed his eyes shut against the blinding light shining through the window. Why the fuck was he constantly forgetting to close the blinds at night? He’d live in this flat for a couple years now, you’d think he would have that down by now.

Louis rolled over and planted his face onto the second pillow Harry had been using the previous night. Holy fuck. How long had Harry stayed in bed with him? The scent of vanilla and lavender was strong. Like, really strong. Had he slept there all night?

Louis both frowned and smiled at the thought. Harry’s scent drove him insane. It always had from the time they met back in uni. But at this point he had learned to simply ignore it the best he could. Vanilla and lavender was such a strange scent for an alpha though. Maybe not strange, per se, but it was definitely not a smell one would expect. 

Louis let out a sigh. It was the sigh that always came when he thought about meeting Harry. Louis had just broken up with his boyfriend and people seemed to recognize that Louis didn’t want to jump into another relationship. Louis didn’t even realize the fact that he and Harry had friend zoned each other until it was too late. They both seemed content in the roles as friends but deep down Louis wasn’t sure he would ever be truly happy with another alpha. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the smell of waffles. Harry was too good to him. Even when Harry had a boyfriend he would still cook for Louis when they were both at home. It truly baffled him why Harry had yet to mate. Louis had met a few of the omegas he had been with and they always seemed incredibly compatible. It was odd. 

“Breakfast, Lou!” Harry shouted from the kitchen. Presumptuous that he knew Louis would be awake to hear the call. 

Louis threw back his vanilla and lavender smelling comforter and headed to the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” Harry greeted as he set down a plate of fresh blueberry waffles on the small kitchen table. Harry knew blueberry waffles were Louis’ favorite but where the fuck did the blueberries come from? Louis hadn’t seen the fruit in the refrigerator for ages. Maybe they were buried somewhere behind Harry’s other plethora of fruit. 

“Good morning,” Louis belatedly replied. “Blueberries? My favorite, Haz.”

Harry chuckled. “I know. I dropped by the grocery on my way back from my run to pick some up. We both know waffles just aren’t as good without blueberries.”

Louis stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth as he looked across the table at the beautiful alpha who unfortunately held the title of best friend.

“You went out and bought blueberries for breakfast?”

Harry shrugged. “The store was on my way back from my run, Lou. No biggie.”

Unless Harry deviated from the normal path, which he _ never _ did, the grocery store was absolutely _ not _on the way home. Not even close. Although to be fair, Louis didn’t really run with Harry very often so maybe he did take a different path every once in a while. Not likely though. Which means he went out of his way to buy blueberries. What did that mean? Nothing. It meant nothing. Harry was in the mood for a different fruit. The end.

“Well thanks, Hazza. You can be my favorite too.”

Harry laughed softly before shoving a massive forkful of waffles into his mouth. 

\----

“Okay, so I found about seventy-five billionaires who would qualify for our fake wedding announcements,” Niall said upon interrupting Louis’ day of doing nothing. It was the second Saturday of the month which meant it was his duty to lounge around in joggers all day. 

“Seventy-five?!?” Louis exclaimed as he got up from the couch to join Niall and his computer on the floor.

“How did you find addresses to seventy-five billionaires?” Harry inquired. 

“Well, to be fair, some of them are millionaires but they seemed like good candidates.”

“My question still stands.”

Niall rolled his eyes and said, “It’s really not that hard, Harry. Just a few keystrokes here and few more there and they pop right up. I obviously found a lot more but with a little vetting they didn’t seem like the type to send perfunctory gifts, let alone something off of a wedding registry.”

“And you did this all last night?” Louis asked as he pulled Niall’s computer closer to inspect a list of unknown names.

“Like I said,” Niall stated. “It wasn’t that hard.”

Louis clapped his hands together in excitement. “Okay, Horan. Show me.”

“Show you what?” Niall asked in confusion. “You’re looking at the list.”

Louis hadn’t even noticed Harry leaving the room until a bag of crisps landed in his lap. Harry was definitely his favorite. Louis smiled up in thanks before turning back to Niall’s computer.

“Now,” Niall continued as he pulled up another file on his laptop. “Obviously it was my bad in assuming it was going to be a fake wedding between the two of you yesterday, so I came up with a few alphas friends to pick from for Louis’ fake fiancé. They’re on call and ready to go.”

Louis whipped around with wide eyes when he heard a low growl from Harry. Louis had _ never _heard a deep alpha growl from him before. What the fuck?

“Right, well I’ll let my friends know that they’re not needed,” Niall said as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. “Moving on to announcements then. I figure we’ll just do first and last names so no one decides to track you down. It won’t make them as pretty but we’ll make it work. I have a friend in the stationary business so it shouldn’t be a problem getting something made for free.”

Had Niall stayed up all night working on this plan? He now had an entire to-do list displayed on his screen. 

“You do realize this isn’t an actual wedding right, Niall?” Louis asked. 

“Mate, don’t think I’m not putting a few requests of my own on your gift registry.”

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. “No billionaire is going to go through a gift registry list for strangers. We can skip that step.”

“Fuck, no,” Niall protested. “Maybe they can use it for, like, a stress reliever or something. Their good deed for the day. A fun activity for their lunch break. Take your pick, I’ve got more.”

“Niall makes a good point,” Louis said in agreement. “I bet at least one person out of however many people we send these to are going to look. I’m sure Niall would be happy to run statistics.”

Niall scoffed. “Please, I already have. We’re setting up a gift registry.”

“Make sure to put a really nice tea set on it,” Louis noted. “I’ve always wanted one.”

“Put two on it,” Harry corrected. “For when Louis breaks the first set.”

Niall let out a loud cackle and typed something onto a new spreadsheet. 

“Make sure a bread maker and one of those wok thingies are _ not _ on the list,” Louis instructed. “I don’t know why a wok is constantly being mentioned in the kitchen but Harry definitely doesn’t need one after that comment.”

“You two are impossible,” Niall mumbled. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?” Harry inquired. Honestly, his alpha hearing needed a downgrade.

“Nothing,” Niall said as he pulled his computer closer to him. 

“Impossible how?” Louis prompted.

Niall looked between Harry and Louis a couple times before rolling his eyes and returning his gaze to his laptop. 

“I’m just glad Zayn shared this idea with us,” Niall said instead. “Maybe something will actually come of it.”

“So you’re both on board then?” Niall asked, as he once again looked between the fake engaged couple. “Should I keep an alpha on standby in case Harry has some sort of crisis of conscience?”

Harry released some sort of strangled cat sound before saying, “I will be the one on the wedding announcements with Louis.”

“Excellent,” Niall said. “I need a new computer. That’s going on the registry.”

Louis was too distracted to respond as he watched Harry from the corner of his eye. The alpha didn’t make a habit of releasing additional pheromones around the flat. But the room was quickly being filled with vanilla and lavender. Harry was practically calling for Louis to get up and fucking climb into his lap. 

“That’s cool then?” Niall said, barely bringing Louis’ attention back to the topic at hand. 

“No,” Louis finally replied. “If we’re sent two tea sets you can have one and sell it for a less expensive electronic toy that you don’t need.”

Harry wasn’t letting up. He was going full out alpha on Louis. How long had they been best friends and roommates? Harry wasn’t an alpha to Louis by any means so what’s with the sudden change in behavior?

Without thinking, Louis climbed off of the floor and joined Harry on the couch. He didn’t even realize how close he sat next to the alpha until Harry’s arm was being wrapped around Louis’ shoulders. Okay? Whatever. It was too late now so Louis went with it and pulled his legs up onto the couch to more comfortably lean into Harry’s side. 

Louis’ mind cleared with the contact and he was brought back to the matter at hand.

“So where are we registering?” Harry asked.

Niall, who supposedly had everything prepared was sat wide-eyed and unmoving as he looked towards the pair on the couch. 

When Niall didn’t respond Louis loudly asked, “Should we get a new fake wedding planner?”

That brought Niall’s attention back and he quickly responded. “Fuck, no. This was my idea.”

“I thought it was Zayn’s idea?” Harry asked.

“I found the people to send wedding invitations to though.”

“Just for clarification,” Louis said. “We’re sending wedding _ announcements _, not invitations, right? I’m pretty sure there’s a difference and we don’t have a wedding for anyone to show up to.”

Niall shrugged. “I thought of making two formats actually. Just for the fun of it. We could send announcements to anyone close enough to make the trip and invitations to people on different continents. I haven’t decided yet.”

Harry chuckled. “You are way too into this, Niall. Your stationary friend is willing to do this?”

Niall nodded enthusiastically. “He owes me for some work I did for him one time. We’re good to go. Are you feeding me lunch for payment? Or dinner? Or maybe both.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Payment in the form of food. Why am I not surprised?”

Niall wiggled his eyebrows. “Me and Lou could take on the responsibility of setting up a gift registry while Harry cooks? I’m sure we’d pick out some quality stuff.”

“You don’t cook,” Harry stated bluntly. “How do you know what to pick?”

“They have really good sound systems for kitchens,” Niall responded. “That’s definitely something that should make the list. I’m not sure you would think of something like that.”

“You set up the registry and me and Lou will make the list of needed items.”

Niall laughed. “_ Needed _ items, Harry? This is fun and all, but I’m pretty sure actual kitchen appliances are not going to show up at your door.”

Louis felt Harry shrug. “It’s worth a shot.”

“Who are you?” Niall said in awe. “This is going a lot differently than I expected. In a good way though, so keep it up.”

“Chili?” Harry asked.

Harry had the art of conversation whiplash down. Seriously.

“Is that for lunch or dinner?” Niall asked.

“Oh, my God,” Louis said as he accidentally buried his face into Harry’s chest. “You are the absolute worst, Ni.”

“I’m just saying,” Niall said. “And since I know it’s your Saturday to lounge in your joggers I think we should spend the day eating, watching Marvel films and coming up with wedding announcements. It’ll be fun.”

“We‘ll start with lunch and go from there,” Harry said with laughter in his voice. 

Harry jostled Louis enough to indicate that he needed up and Louis pulled back out of the way. Harry lightly ran his fingers through Louis’ soft hair as he stood up to make whatever food he could make without a bread maker or wok. 

\----

“I must say this was one of the most fun days I've had in ages,” Niall said when he got up to leave later that night.

They had spent hours sitting on the couch deciding on the stationary they wanted for the announcements. Followed by Niall setting up a gift registry where the three of them had spent far too long picking out items they would never receive. 

Louis had to remind himself several times that this was not an actual wedding they were planning. Harry was the first alpha he had ever met that seemed interested in a wedding and, well, obviously that wasn’t going to happen. Louis never imagined he would be so invested in this sort of prank, but this would never happen again so Louis was all in. Hopefully the people they were sending the announcements to took it in stride.

It was probably a good thing that Niall had been sitting on the middle couch cushion, separating Louis and Harry. After being cuddled into Harry’s side for the first time it was slightly frustrating, but it was a group project and Niall had the computer with all of the resources needed. 

“I’m not going to lie,” Harry said after Niall had left. “I don’t see what the big deal is with people planning weddings. They always seem so stressed but that was a lot of fun.”

“Agreed,” Louis said as he spread out on the couch and planted his feet into Harry’s lap. As expected, Harry went to work on giving one of his amazing foot massages. 

“Maybe it’s because this isn’t for family?” Harry mused. “Not as much pressure to have everything perfect?”

“Of course there’s no venue to pick out and book when there’s not an actual wedding,” Louis pointed out. “Although I’d imagine picking out flowers would be fun so why do people stress about that? Especially weddings that aren’t for six months after they announce it or whatever?”

“We should go flower shopping tomorrow,” Harry said as he squeezed Louis ankle. 

Louis lifted his head off the throw pillow to better look at the alpha. “Really?”

Harry shrugged. “Why not? Do you have something else to do?”

“Well, no,” Louis said as he settled his head back on the pillow. “I just never thought I'd hear an alpha suggest going flower shopping for a wedding. Fake or not.”

“I guess I’m not your average alpha.”

No. Harry was definitely not your average alpha. And he was absolutely making it impossible to keep Louis’ feelings in check. Louis had never had a pull towards an alpha like he did today with the way Harry had managed to get Louis off the floor and cuddled into his side. It was quite possible Harry didn’t realize what his pheromones were doing but for fucks sake. 

“I’d say we could just look at bouquets online but I'm sure it’s much more enjoyable when you can smell them,” Harry continued. 

“Yeah,” Louis wistfully agreed. He was never going to find someone to mate with. Well, he probably would, but there’s no way that person would ever be able to live up to his best friend.

The pair fell silent as The Avengers continued to play in the background. Niall had kept them on track with playing Marvel movies all day, despite no one really paying attention to them.

“What are you thinking about, Lou?” Harry asked after a few minutes.

He was thinking about what it would be like to spend the rest of his life with the alpha that was still massaging his feet. Louis internally sighed.

“Nothing specific,” Louis lied. “It’s just been an interesting day is all. Something I would never have expected to be doing on my joggers and lounging Saturday of the month.”

Harry chuckled. “I can’t argue with that.”

Louis let out a yawn. It really wasn’t that late but he couldn’t help but be mentally drained from the day. 

“Time for bed, Lou?” Harry asked with a final squeeze to his foot. 

“I'm thinking yes.”

“I’ll google some places that we can go tomorrow.”

Louis smiled as he sat up. Harry was looking at him with that fond expression of his and Louis’ stomach flipped at the expression.

“Sounds good, Hazza,” Louis said as he brushed his fingers on Harry’s shoulder in passing. “Sweet dreams.” 

“Sweet dreams, baby.”

Thankfully Louis was far enough away that Harry wouldn’t see his shocked expression. Harry had _ never _ called him baby before. Ever. And it just seemed to roll off of his tongue as if it were the most natural thing to say. As if he had been saying it for years. After today there was no fucking way Louis was going to get any sleep. 

\----

Louis flipped onto his other side for the twenty-eighth time and glanced at his mobile. Two hours. Two fucking hours he’d been trying to fall asleep. He truly had been tired after the day they had but then Harry had called him baby. Another rerun of gogglebox hadn’t even affected the weight of Louis’ eyelids. 

Louis would get up and watch some telly but he didn’t want Harry to think that he couldn’t sleep. What if he attributed it to the fact that he had called Louis baby? But what the fuck else was he supposed to do? Well, technically he knew what he could do but no way in hell would it happen. He was not going to go join Harry in his room for some calming pheromones. They were sending announcements out for fun. For a _ fake _ wedding in an attempt to get a bread maker. This didn’t change anything in their relationship. There was no reason that it would.

Was it just Louis or did it smell more like vanilla and lavender? Was it still stuck in his second pillow or was Harry on the other side of his door scent marking the carpet so the smell would seep in under the doorframe? Or it could be Louis’ imagination. Maybe he was becoming delusional in his attempt at sleeping.

Sheep. Maybe he should count sheep? Did that work? Maybe there was an app for that. 

Louis pulled out his mobile to search for an app for counting sheep but quickly put it away. He was not desperate enough for sheep counting. Yet.

Oh for fucks sake. Harry was an understanding roommate. He would probably just assume that Louis was needing some alpha pheromones. Since Harry was the only alpha around to help with that at the moment it would be just like their normal routine. Merely an alpha helping an omega in need. 

Louis threw his comforter back and headed towards the door, easily avoiding his shoes that he left out for murderers.

Louis frowned when he found Harry’s door wide open. He never slept with his door open. And based off of the soft snuffles coming from the bed, Harry was in fact sleeping. It really shouldn’t bother Louis but he couldn’t think of a single instance in their time together where Harry left his door open when he went to bed. Unless he accidentally fell asleep of course. But that didn’t seem like it would be the case tonight. 

Louis rolled his eyes and headed into the room. Harry had always been a heavy sleeper. Maybe Louis could just sneak in next to him and soak up some pheromones until he was sleepy enough. 

Louis went into another state of confusion when he found Harry tucked onto the right side of the bed instead of sleeping in the middle like he normally did. Did he, like, want Louis to join him? Was he hoping that he would? This whole set up seemed awfully welcoming for a sleeping alpha. 

Louis pulled back the comforter enough to be able to slide onto the mattress. Even laying under the covers next to Harry was enough to calm him. Well. Maybe once he got over his apprehension of laying next to the alpha like this. Harry shifted next to him and Louis hoped that he hadn’t woken him. 

“Hey, Lou,” Harry whispered. He sounded like he was sleeping. Was he sleeping?

Louis remained silent in case he was actually sleeping and settled on his side with his back to the alpha who smelled so fucking good. 

“Come here, baby,” Harry said. He was definitely still sleeping if he called Louis baby again. Also, Louis came here for sound sleep, not to stay awake by Harry calling him that for a second time. 

Louis was startled by the touch of Harry’s hand on his waist but relaxed enough for Harry to maneuver him into his arms, spooning Louis tightly against him. Spooning has never been included in their usual routine, always chest to chest as Harry held him tight.

Harry was definitely the perfect size big spoon and this was going to be a problem. The past two days were a massive step backwards in Louis’ ability to control his feelings for Harry and he was quickly unraveling at an expedited rate. Fuck. 

Also, was Harry releasing calming pheromones in his sleep? Because it seemed like he was as the thoughts flying through Louis’ mind came to a rest. Harry seemed to hug Louis tighter as he finally fell into a deep sleep. 

\----

Louis woke up to an empty bed and was both thankful and disappointed. He didn’t want to have an awkward conversation as to why he had joined Harry in the middle of the night. But he also wouldn’t mind waking up with him by his side. Ugh. He was ruined. He needed to go out and get laid. Maybe that would help. Or make it worse. 

Louis let out a groan of frustration. This fake wedding idea was the absolute worst idea in the history of ever. On the upside Louis could smell bacon wafting through the closed door and bacon could always be counted on to solve all of his problems. 

Louis sat up and looked around the room. It was far too clean but thankfully Harry had a pair of boots sitting in the corner. Before exiting the room he grabbed the boots and set them in the middle of the floor for any of the stray murderers to trip over. Harry was sure to thank him later.

Louis wandered into the kitchen to find blueberry muffins sitting on the counter and Harry at the stove with sizzling bacon set to the side as he flipped over a couple of eggs. Louis couldn’t help the flash of jealousy that ran through him. Honestly, how did people flip eggs like that without breaking the yolk?

“Good morning,” Harry said without turning around. “Breakfast?”

“I was kind of in the mood for cereal actually.”

Harry turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. Was he supposed to look menacing? Because once again he was failing miserably. Louis could see the twitch of Harry’s lips as he tried to hold in a smile.

“Hazza, we’ve established long ago that you have the inability to look hostile or menacing. It’s not working. I’m definitely eating cereal now. You could text Niall though. I’m sure he’d be over here before the eggs had a chance to get cold.”

“Hate to break it to you,” Harry advised. “But I threw away all of your cereal. I guess you either eat what I’m making or starve.”

Louist quickly rushed over to his cereal cabinet to take stock of the contents. Harry would never throw away his precious food but there was no harm in double checking.

“I don’t like you,” Louis stated as he turned to face Harry who was busy plating their food. Unfortunately it caused Harry to miss Louis’ menacing glare. Which actually _ was _ menacing.

“Breakfast?” Harry asked again as he handed a plate of delicious food to Louis. 

“Thanks Haz,” Louis said with a smile as he took the dish from Harry and sat down at their small table.

Were they going to address the fact that Harry called him baby? Or that Louis climbed into Harry’s bed in the middle of the night? They had to talk about it right? 

“I googled a couple of flower shops if you still wanted to check them out,” Harry said after he was settled down with his own food.

So they weren’t going to talk about it then? Maybe it didn’t happen. That was possible. Actually that made a lot more sense than the whole thing actually happening in the first place.

“Yes, definitely,” Louis belatedly replied. “Let’s do a little more wedding preparation for all of the billionaires who won’t be coming to a stranger’s fake wedding that isn’t actually being planned.”

Harry chuckled. “I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

Louis lightly kicked Harry’s shin and said, “You just wish you had thought of it yourself.”

Harry smirked. “I will admit nothing.”

Not even why he called Louis baby? Could he at least admit that? Or why he was sleeping on one side of the bed with his door open?

A comfortable silence took over the room for several minutes. Harry was the one to break it when he asked, “Do you want to talk about last night?”

Nevermind. Just kidding. Louis didn’t want to talk about it.

“It just kind of came out,” Harry continued. 

But why? Why did it come out?

Harry frowned. “I’m not sure why.”

Lies. He had to know why. And Louis needed to know. Kinda. Maybe not. They should go flower shopping.

“It surprised me,” Louis finally said. “But it’s cool.”

“Cool?”

Cool was a bad choice of words. And now he had to explain the unexplainable.

Louis sighed. “I think maybe it’s too early to think about it?”

Harry nodded in understanding. He knew Louis wasn’t a morning person so it worked.

“Flower shopping though?” Harry verified.

Louis nodded his head as he shoved his last piece of bacon in his mouth. 

“Absolutely,” Louis confirmed. “I’m all for making bouquets for a wedding that will never happen.”

Harry smiled and said, “You never know, Lou. There are alphas who want a wedding. You may get that.”

Louis shrugged. “Maybe. I’m not counting on it though. So let’s go have some fun in the meantime.”

“Excellent,” Harry agreed as he cleared his plate.

\----

"Are we supposed to act like a proper couple while we do this?" Louis asked as Harry opened the door to the shop they had agreed upon.

Harry chuckled. "I highly doubt they're going to care."

Louis nodded, unsure how to interpret that answer. Did Harry maybe _ want _ to act like a couple but… not? Also, could there ever be a possibility where Harry could look at Louis as more than just a friend? Why had Harry been so against another alpha taking the place as Louis' fake fiancé?

Flower shopping. He had something else to concentrate on. 

"Good afternoon, gentleman!" A middle age woman chirped as she walked over to meet Harry and Louis towards the front of the store.

Louis took a quick look around. From the outside it seemed as if this was a tiny shop. They certainly managed to fit a lot into such a small space. It smelled wonderful and the variety of flowers was impressive. Maybe he should have done some research before coming.

"My name is Linda. How can I help you today?" The lady asked as she looked between Harry and Louis with a curious expression. 

"We're just looking around," Harry explained. "Thought we'd get a sense of what's out here."

"Any special occasion?" Linda asked. "Or a specific type of arrangement you're looking for?"

Louis glanced over to Harry who was already looking at him. Louis shrugged and Harry's face broke out into a massive grin. They were masters of silent speech. Although Louis wasn't quite sure why Harry would seem so excited about shopping for a pretend wedding.

"Our wedding," Harry advised.

The woman's eyes brightened and she let out a gasp of excitement before exclaiming, "This is brilliant! We don't get very many alpha and omega weddings and here you are in my shop! The two of you make a lovely couple."

“We, um…” Louis began, he didn’t know how to finish. For some reason he didn’t want to deny that they were in a relationship.

Harry reached down and took Louis’ hand, immediately intertwining their fingers. Louis was going to have a heart attack.

“A date has not been set yet,” Harry explained. “But we had time today so figured we’d at least stop by.”

Harry held tight to Louis’ hand as he shook the shopkeeper’s hand. Harry gestured to Louis and said, “This is Louis and I’m Harry. Nice to meet you.”

“I would love to help with arrangements if you would like, or I could leave you lovebirds alone if you would prefer that?” the lady advised with a smile. Louis had a feeling she didn’t want to be sent away.

“I’m sure we could use the help,” Harry said. Louis wasn’t expecting that answer for some reason. Having help seemed to make the whole experience more real.

“Excellent,” Linda said. “How about your wedding colors? That probably the best place to start.”

Um. Yes. That would be a good starting point. Unfortunately there was no reason for them to have considered that.

“We haven’t talked about it too much, to be honest,” Harry said. “I’ve always thought blue and green would be nice though. What do you think, Lou?”

Louis blinked up at Harry, who was standing to his full height. It always caught Louis off guard when Harry stood up straight like that. He must be in true alpha mode. Also, that was an incredibly quick response for what sounded like the perfect color scheme for the two of them. Had Harry actually put thought into it before? Because damn.

Harry gave Louis’ hand a soft squeeze and Louis returned to the question that was directed at him.

Louis nodded and directed his answer at Harry. “Yeah, that sounds brilliant.”

Harry beamed and directed his attention back to Linda who was nodding, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Those colors will compliment each other perfectly,” Linda said. “Do you know what they mean?”

“What mean?” Louis asked.

“The colors of those flowers,” Linda advised. “All flowers have a meaning, love.”

Louis kinda sort of knew that? He didn’t really think they were incredibly important though. 

“What do they mean?” Harry asked. 

“Come with me,” Linda instructed as she turned and led the pair towards the cashier‘s counter. She quickly pulled out a book and flipped it to a page filled with blue flowers.

“Generally speaking,” Linda started as she pointed to the page, “blue flowers stand for desire and love. It symbolizes hope and the beauty of things.”

Harry released Louis’ hand and Louis internally frowned. Although it was probably for the best. Or not. Louis quickly felt Harry move behind him, wrapping both of his arms around Louis’ waist. Harry standing at his full height allowed for him to easily give his full attention to the shopkeeper as he watched her over Louis’ shoulder. Forget about a heart attack, Louis was just going to die on the spot. 

Louis barely heard what Linda said as she continued. “Now green flowers. Green flowers are a godsend! Reverberating nature's true and calming hue, green flowers are mainly associated with good fortune, prosperity, health and resilience. People often overlook green flowers which is a true shame.”

“Well the meanings of the colors are surely inspiring,” Harry said. Louis knew Harry was smiling as he felt his breath fan across Louis’ cheek. 

Louis unintentionally leaned back into Harry’s chest. Wait. No. That’s the opposite of what he should be doing. Louis was dead. Or on the cusp of death. He couldn’t possible put Harry back in the friend zone now. Louis was going to have to move out, maybe Niall would let him stay with him for a few days while he worked out what to do with his life. 

The shopkeeper was smiling fondly at them as she flipped through the book to a page of green flowers. Louis honestly didn’t know there was such a range of green flowers. Louis eyes zoned in on a picture of a green tulip. He looked closer and found that the technical name was Viridiflora. The name green tulip would work.

“That green tulip is lovely,” Harry said. “I’ve never seen that before.”

“The viridiflora?” Linda asked as she looked closer to the page. 

“The green tulip,” Harry and Louis said in unison. They immediately burst out in laughter as Harry hugged Louis tighter and swayed him back and forth a few times.

“Should I add that a list of potential flowers?” Linda asked as she pulled out a sheet of paper. This was getting serious.

Louis felt Harry shrugg. “Sure, why not.”

“I’ve used this in a wedding centerpiece before,” Linda advised as she pulled out a heavy binder. “Let me pull out an arrangement that I made with them to maybe give you an idea of what you’re looking for.”

Louis wasn’t sure how she was going to find a single picture in such a large portfolio. The entire binder looked like it was filled with pictures taken of homemade arrangements. Or items made in the shop. From what Louis could see as she turned the pages, they all looked beautiful. Maybe this was another bad idea after all. How could he possibly be satisfied with a simple mating ceremony?

Harry was radiating vanilla and lavender pheromones that seemed to appease Louis’ sense of disappointment at missing out on such a momentous occasion.

“It’s beautiful,” Harry said near Louis’ ear. Louis opted to keep his attention on Harry’s tight hold on him and wrapped his own arms over Harry’s to make sure they were kept in place. He would enjoy the feeling while it lasted. 

Louis let Harry and the shopkeeper keep up their conversation while Louis remained in his own world. What would have happened if he hadn’t friend zoned Harry in the beginning? Would they maybe be together? Would he be sharing his heats with Harry as opposed to relying on other people, or more often than not, electing to handle them on his own? Would they eventually mate? Maybe even have a wedding?

“What do you think, Lou?”

Louis mentally shook himself out of his own thoughts to find Harry pointing to a sketch Linda had in front of them. Had she just drawn that on the spot? Because the arrangement was beautiful. 

“Obviously I want you to think about this,” Linda advised. “I’ll make some photocopies of flowers I think you may like based on what we’ve talked about. We can make whatever adjustments you want. Or we could just scratch the whole thing and start over if you prefer.”

Harry let out a beautiful laugh and Louis forced a laugh of his own. Hopefully Harry wasn’t paying attention or he would definitely know it was forced.

“Thank you so much, Linda,” Harry was saying. “You’re a true gem and have been incredibly helpful. Do you maybe have a few of the green tulips I could purchase now?”

“What?” Louis asked as he pulled out of Harry’s grasp and moved to stand next to him instead. “Why?”

Harry shrugged. “They’re beautiful, Lou. Don’t you think it’d be nice to have a few flowers in our flat now and then?”

“True,” Louis responded as Linda headed to the back of the store without a word.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry asked quietly when they were alone. “I thought you’d enjoy this. You seemed so excited last night but it’s like you’ve mentally been somewhere else the entire time.”

“Nothing,” Louis quickly defended. “Maybe I’m just kind of overwhelmed by everything. Did you know there were this many flowers available for wedding arrangements, Haz? Because I had no fucking clue.”

Harry laughed, seeming appeased at Louis’ explanation.

“Well, I helped a bit with Gemma’s wedding so I knew there were a lot. I never considered how much work it was to put together the perfect bouquet and centerpiece. It looks easy online, but getting it perfect for such a special occasion? I kind of get the stress now.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry. “Are both Niall _ and _ you forgetting this is a fake wedding?”

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him closer into his side. “Trust me, I haven’t forgotten, Lou.”

Any conversation between the pair was interrupted as Linda walked back toward them carrying four green tulips.

“I’m truly sorry, gentlemen,” she advised as she returned to her place behind the counter. “I only had four.”

“Oh, no worries,” Harry said cheerfully. “Four is plenty.”

Harry pulled out his wallet before Louis had a chance to say anything and handed his card over to Linda for payment.

“It’s your lucky day,” Linda said with a smile. “They’re buy one get one free.”

Harry laughed softly and said, “You don’t have to do that. You’ve helped so much already.”

“Nonsense! Consider it an engagement present from the shop that hopefully you’ll choose to do business with for the big day.”

Louis couldn’t stop the cackle that he let out, Harry bursting out in laughter along with him.

“Thank you so much,” Harry said as Linda carefully wrapped the flowers. “You’re assistance definitely won’t go unnoticed.”

The shopkeeper handed a business card over along with Harry’s debit card and Louis truly hoped the lady got plenty of business. She certainly deserved it.

Harry took the package of flowers and sketches in one hand as he reached for Louis’ hand. It was an unnecessary gesture considering they’d probably never see the lady again. There was no need to keep up appearances.

The moment the pair were outside Harry asked, “Fajitas for dinner, Lou?”

Louis smiled up at the alpha who was still standing up straight. “What kind of question is that? Have I ever declined fajitas?”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

Louis shot Harry a glare. “Not when it comes to fajitas.”

Harry laughed and squeezed Louis’ hand. Louis hadn’t failed to recognize that Harry still hadn’t released it. “True. I promise to never question you again.”

Louis nodded decisively. “Good.”

\----

It was like the reverse of the night Louis had presented the idea of the fake wedding to Harry. 

Louis still sat on the counter and watched Harry make dinner but his usual commentary and praising Harry on a job well done were missing. 

Harry’s looks of concern didn’t go unnoticed but Louis didn’t feel like faking the fact that he had an amazing day. Sure, it was fun to see what was available for weddings but the fact that Louis wasn’t going to have a wedding kept playing on loop in his mind. 

Louis picked up the papers of flowers Linda had given them pictures of. He had already looked through them but why not twist the dagger in his heart as he continued to glance at the green tulips Harry had placed in a vase and set in the middle of the kitchen table. 

“Lou?”

Louis looked up from where he was tracing the lines in the sketch Linda had made to find Harry looking at him expectantly. He must have called Louis’ name a couple of times.

“Sorry, what?”

“Kitchen table or couch?”

Louis once again looked over to the four beautiful flowers and answered, “I think couch.”

Harry nodded, a small frown on his face. 

“Grab something for us to drink and I’ll meet you there.”

Unfortunately Niall had drank the last of the alcohol so getting drunk was out of the question. Louis should have thought about that on their way home. 

Instead he settled on grabbing a couple bottles of water, the least exciting beverage known to man. He still didn’t know why Harry bought water. It was a waste of money in Louis’ opinion. Water came out of the faucet just fine. 

Louis was settled on the middle couch cushion and flipping through options on Netflix as Harry juggled their plates of food into the room, handing one to Louis before sitting down.

“What are we watching?” Harry asked as he nodded towards the screen.

“You pick,” Louis stated as he took the offered fork from Harry. He doubted he’d be able to concentrate on a movie so he might as well let Harry pick something.

“How about The Imitation Game?”

It was one of the first movies on the screen. Obviously Harry’s decision making skills were left at choosing blue and green for wedding colors earlier in the day. Louis had never seen it though and a World War II movie starring Benedict Cumberbatch may just be what Louis needed. 

Louis nodded as he cut into his fajita, “Go for it.”

They ate in silence as the movie played. As a more serious movie, inserting commentary would just annoy Harry so Louis remained silent. Although most of the time Louis’ comments were added for the sake of annoying Harry in the first place but that was neither here nor there. 

Louis held his plate in his lap long after he had finished eating. He figured it was the best way to keep from figuring out how to become comfortable. Should he lay down for a foot massage? Pile some pillows on the floor for a nap? Anything to keep from wanting to cuddle into Harry’s side. He had just spent the night surrounded in Harry’s alpha pheromones so there was no excuse for needing any more help from an alpha to calm him. 

Eventually Harry got up and pulled the plate out of Louis’ hands.

“Popcorn?” Harry asked as he headed towards the kitchen with their dirty dishes. 

He really wasn’t in the mood for popcorn but Harry was sure to know something was very wrong if he didn’t agree to eating it. 

“Always, Haz,” Louis said with a smile. It seemed mostly genuine. Hopefully. 

Louis grabbed the remote and paused the movie as Harry got everything settled in the kitchen. If Louis couldn’t get their day of flower shopping out of his mind there’s no way he could go through with this fake wedding. Surely nothing would come of it, but even knowing announcements were being sent to anyone was weighing heavy on his heart. Louis would text Niall and cancel their plans when the movie was over.

Louis breathed a little lighter at even the thought of having the wedding cancelled. Fake wedding. Fake wedding cancelled. Niall had obviously made this practical joke a lot more serious than it should be when he set up the gift registry. It was time to end it.

Louis hadn’t even noticed Harry come back into the room until the cushion next to him shifted with his weight. Harry made enough space between them to set the bowl of popcorn and Louis restarted the movie. 

Louis immediately dug in as if it were a normal evening watching movies and tried to plan out the best way to tell Niall the fake wedding was off. It needed to be simple but effective. Something that wouldn’t raise suspicion in any way. Louis had no fucking idea what to say. 

Louis was startled when the half empty bowl of popcorn was removed from his side and the movie was suddenly paused. 

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry asked as he focused his attention on Louis. “And don’t say nothing because pheromones don’t lie. Although even someone with no sense of smell would clearly be able to tell.”

Louis rolled his eyes in an attempt of nonchalance. “Nothing is wrong. Nothing important at least.”

Harry frowned and said, “Lou, we tell each other everything. We always have. I haven’t said anything for hours hoping you’d tell me but obviously I’m having to ask.”

Louis remained silent as he looked into Harry’s concerned eyes. 

“What happened today?” Harry continued. “Help me understand. I thought you’d enjoy picking out flowers and such. You seemed so excited for it. And then you clammed up in the shop and I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s not your job to figure out what to do,” Louis said helplessly.

What was Louis supposed to say? That his heart was being torn apart knowing he would never find a mate as perfect as Harry? That he would never have the opportunity to have a real wedding? He would never be able to pick out flowers for real? In fact, today was probably the last time he’d be in a flower shop with an alpha beside him. Louis’ heart clenched even more at that thought. 

“No, it’s not my job,” Harry said as he reached over and took Louis’ hand. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to help.”

Louis clenched his eyes shut at the feeling of his hand being engulfed by Harry’s. It was so grounding and Louis couldn’t deal with it. He needed to text Niall to cancel and spend some alone time to detox from the last two days. He needed Harry to be his best friend again. And he definitely needed to find a way to rid any additional feelings. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Louis said as he pulled his hand away and headed towards his room. He had no intention of returning but Harry didn’t need to know that. Although he probably did.

“Lou…”

“You can keep the movie playing,” Louis added as he exited the room. “I’ll catch up.”

Thank God Louis had left his mobile in his bedroom. He could shoot Niall a text to cancel their plans which would be a solid step in regrouping.

Louis grabbed his mobile and flopped down on the bed. Fluffing his pillows before pulling up his text messages.

_ Louis: The people in this flat are getting cold feet. I think we’re going to need to cancel the wedding. _

_ Niall: We’ll have another name put on the wedding announcements if Harry is pulling out. No big deal. This is too much fun to just cancel. _

Louis internally laughed. Niall was obviously enjoying this far too much. This might end up being harder than he thought.

_ Louis: You heard Harry growl when you suggested it. I don’t think that’s a good idea. _

_ Niall: Well he shouldn’t be cancelling a wedding then. Besides it’s too late. The announcements have already been sent. I found another billionaire so we have 76 sent out. I added a separate card for your registry information. Cheers mate! _

Louis bolted upright. They had just come up with the layout _ yesterday _ . How the fuck had Niall already gotten them printed, labeled _ and _ shipped?

_ Louis: What the fuck? How did you get that finished so fast? And don’t you think you should have run everything by the fake grooms first??? Did you make changes? I know you, Ni. You better not have changed anything from what me and Harry agreed upon. _

_ Niall: Either way it’s too late. You’ll thank me. So tell Harry it’s already finished and to keep a look out for his precious wok. Congratulations on your marriage. May the force be with you. _

Louis didn’t bother responding. What else was he supposed to say? Besides that’s pretty much it, right? Niall had literally done all the work. The practical joke was over. If they received anything in the mail that would be amazing. Whatever happened moving forward Louis could just laugh at it and continue on.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he should actually thank Niall. Louis didn’t have to sit around and wonder what would have happened if they hadn’t sent the announcements. And it was too late to do anything. 

He collapsed back on the bed. Should he even bother telling Harry? Maybe he could have Niall text him. Whatever. Louis would lay here and concentrate on getting Harry back into the role of best friend and not the love of his life who had just spent a very realistic two days of planning a wedding.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut at the soft knock on the door. He hadn’t been in his room long enough to fall asleep so he couldn’t try that excuse.

“Lou?”

Louis remained silent.

“Louis, can I please come in? You don’t have to talk, I promise.”

He could do that. Silent company would be nice. 

“Come in, Haz,” he reluctantly offered. Those were the only words Harry got.

The door creaked open as Harry slowly made his way in, glaring at the shoes in the middle of the floor. Louis almost laughed at that.

Louis automatically scooted over on the bed to allow room for Harry to join him. Except this time he climbed under the comforter. That’s not how this worked. However, true to his word Harry remained silent as he gathered Louis in his arms. Louis pressed his cheek into Harry’s chest and just breathed him in. It was their usual position for alpha Harry to help omega Louis. The exact same, but so different at the same time. 

“I know I don’t need to remind you that I’m here for you, Lou. No matter what.”

Louis remained silent as he grappled onto the front of Harry’s t-shirt and held on for dear life. Louis could feel Harry’s sense of confusion at the action but he didn’t say anything. Instead he threw one of his legs over Louis’ and caged him in as close as possible. 

Louis whimpered as Harry started to scent him. Louis could only remember one instance of Harry scenting him. He didn’t remember the cause of why his omega was going haywire but he distinctly remembered how his body had immediately calmed with Harry’s assistance.

This time was different. Tears sprang to his eyes as Harry nosed through his hair. It was everything Louis needed. _ Harry _ was everything Louis needed. But he was also Louis’ best friend. Harry was everything Louis would never have. 

He wasn’t sure if Harry realized Louis was crying. At least not until Louis let out a sniffle. One of those watery sounding ones that announced the fact that he was crying.

“Lou, baby, what’s wrong, love?” Harry whispered into Louis shoulder as he continued to scent him. 

Louis stiffened at Harry’s use of the word baby again. He couldn’t use that language. He just couldn’t. 

“Please, Harry. Please don’t call me that. I can’t. I can’t…”

Louis released Harry’s shirt and twisted his arms out from in between them. The alpha seemed to figure out what he needed before Louis even knew and Harry maneuvered to provide easy access for Louis to be able to wrap his arms around the man.

Louis pulled Harry in and scented him desperately. He could still sense Harry’s confusion beneath the calming pheromones Harry was releasing. Louis wished he could explain, but he couldn’t. He needed to turn his mind off. 

“Drop me, Harry,” Louis begged as he dug his fingers into Harry’s back. “Please.”

“Lou… I don’t know...”

“Please, Hazza,” Louis interrupted. “At least try.”

Louis swore he felt a lingering kiss to his cheek before Harry rolled on top of him, putting the full force of his weight down on Louis. Harry quickly grabbed onto both of Louis’ wrists, squeezing so tightly the circulation would certainly be cut off, and bit Louis at the very back of his jaw. 

Everything went black. Everything was silent. And Louis could finally relax. 

\----

Louis felt Harry holding him when he came out of his drop. Louis kept his eyes closed as he felt Harry repeatedly run his fingers through Louis’ fringe. It was such a simple gesture but Louis couldn’t help but think how intimate it was coming from his best friend.

Despite his eyes remaining closed, Harry obviously knew that Louis was out of his drop. 

“Welcome back, Lou,” Harry whispered. 

Louis stirred in Harry’s arms as he blinked open his eyes. He was slightly started to be face to face with Harry. 

“Sleep, Lou,” Harry said before kissing his forehead. “You need sleep.”

Louis simply nodded and closed his eyes as instructed. With the smell of vanilla and lavender wrapped around him he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The second time Louis woke up, Harry was gone. Louis wanted to cry all over again but decided to roll his eyes and recognize how ridiculous he was being. This was good. Harry helped him, the fake wedding was over, and they could pick up where they left off. 

He slapped around in the dark until his hand landed on his mobile. He hadn’t been out too long, just long enough to not be able to fall back asleep when his usual bedtime came around in a few hours. Louis was pretty sure he heard dishes being moved about in the kitchen so he might as well go investigate.

“Louis! You’re awake!” 

Oh, yay. Niall was here. Fantastic. Hopefully Harry hadn’t said anything about his breakdown.

“That I am, Nialler. What are you doing here?”

Niall scoffed. “Harry invited me over for a late dinner. I couldn’t possibly refuse. It would go against the balance of nature.”

Louis chuckled as he joined Niall on the couch. “Of course it would.”

“You want some chicken fried rice?” Harry called from the kitchen.

“He’s making it without a wok,” Niall said with a nudge to Louis side.

“A wok is not needed for fried rice, Niall!” Harry hollered. “Lou?”

Louis shrugged despite Harry not seeing it. “Sure, why not.”

Niall pulled his laptop over from the coffee table and said, “Congrats again, Lou. On your fake wedding. I think these people are really going to pull through.”

Niall pointed to a list that looked exactly like the one the other night. Except this one had addresses listed beside them. 

“I’m still confused how you got the announcements out so fast,” Louis said. “Don’t people spend days doing that?”

Niall cackled. “No way would I let my best friend have to go through that. My friend was quick to print them and it was super easy engaging help to send them out. They owed me a favor.”

“How many people out there owe you favors?” Harry asked as he walked into the room with three plates of steaming food. Niall made grabby hands and Harry rolled his eyes as he handed the food over. 

“I have an important job,” Niall explained as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. “Well, it’s more my hobby than actual job but whatever.”

“I often wonder how many laws you break for your hobby,” Harry mused. “I also don’t think I want to know.”

Niall waved the comment away. “Nothing of much consequence. I’m probably not breaking any laws. Not that I know them all but I use a VPN so I’m taking security precautions.”

Louis laughed before saying, “Of course you are.”

Niall was once again on the middle cushion dividing the fake couple and Louis made a mental note to thank Niall later. Louis needed time to fully recover from asking Harry to drop him. Louis had never done that before and he had no idea if Harry had ever dropped another omega. In all honesty, he was surprised Harry had helped him. Louis had never known an alpha be able to help an omega drop unless they were in a trusted relationship. Like a relationship relationship. One where the alpha and omega felt assured that they would eventually mate. As far as Louis was aware there had to be that strong bond in order for the alpha to be able to drop the omega. Not that Louis had tested otherwise, but that’s what people seem to agree upon. But Louis had asked and Harry was able to help him.

“Earth to Louis,” Niall said as he jabbed Louis in the side.

“Ow, what the fuck was that for?”

“You’re not listening to your plan.”

“My plan?”

“Our plan,” Niall amended.

“Now what?” Louis inquired.

“Just that I put my address as the return address for the announcements. So I get first dibs on anything that you’re sent.”

“Fuck no,” Louis said with authority. 

“Well, it’s too late, but I thought I’d just let you know.”

“I’m still confused why you didn’t show us the announcement before sending them out,” Harry stated.

Niall shrugged. “Does it really matter? There’s literally no wedding for these people to show up to. What difference does the font make?”

“You changed the font?” Harry asked in horror. “To what?”

“Comic Sans.”

“What?!?” Harry and Louis protested in unison.

“They’ll find it amusing. It’ll perk up their attention and maybe make them a little curious. They can have a nice laugh and send you a registered gift just for the sake of amusement. Billionaires can obviously afford it.”

“Their assistants will probably scrunch their nose in disgust and trash it,” Harry noted.

“I ran some statistics,” Niall explained. “They’ll scrunch their nose in disgust and then present the announcment to their employer to find out who the fuck would send a wedding announcement using comic sans. It’s an attention grabber.”

“You are so fucking impossible, Nialler,” Louis groaned.

“This is really good rice, Harry,” Niall said, completely ignoring Louis’ comment.

“It could definitely use some tweaking, but it’s good enough for now,” Harry replied. 

“Don’t deflect or make excuses, Hazza,” Louis said as he looked around Niall. “He’s right, this is really good, thank you.”

If Louis didn’t know better he’d say Harry was blushing. However, Louis _ did _ know better, Harry only blushed when he was deeply embarrassed.

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry said. He sounded a bit sheepish and it was completely foreign. “And thanks, Niall.”

“Sorry I have to eat and run,” Niall said. “I just wanted to give you an update on your wedding. Or lack thereof. Maybe. Whatever. I have to be up early for work.”

Louis sighed. “Same. Of course. I love spending Monday morning with groups of kids complaining about it being Monday.”

Harry snorted. “Like you don’t do the same?”

Louis leaned up over Niall to be able to give Harry a glare. “That’s beside the point.”

“Mhmm,” Harry mumbled as he ate the last of his rice.

Things were back to normal. This was good.

\----

Well, mostly normal. 

That night, Harry knocked on Louis’ door about ten minutes after he was in bed. Harry didn’t even ask to come in which was strange, and he also avoided tripping over Louis’ shoes. Which was also strange.

“Budge over, Lou,” Harry instructed. Louis was both wide awake and falling asleep at the same time. He had no idea how that could work but it’s the only way he could describe it. It probably had something to do with dropping. Either way he didn’t question Harry’s instruction. 

Although it definitely surprised him when Harry lifted Louis’ comforter to slide in next to him instead of keeping the divide by laying on top of the blankets. Their no sleeping in each other bed “rule” was apparently no more, with or without Louis approval. Although maybe Louis was the one to break the rule when he had snuck into Harry’s room the other night. Either way Harry was quick to pull Louis into him, creating the perfect big spoon. Louis sighed in contentment. Unfortunately, probably loud enough for Harry to hear.

Louis could only assume that his sigh of contentment also reflected in his pheromones because from that point on Harry arrived at his door shortly after Louis was in bed. By the third night Harry didn’t even bother to wear a shirt which was a bit distracting until Harry settled him into sleep. 

While Louis was always a bit disappointed to find his bed empty in the morning, he knew Harry had to get up earlier for his job so it was completely understandable. It seemed to be a busy week for both of them and their best friend status remained strong as they ate dinner at night and spent as much time together in the flat as possible. Until bedtime came, of course. Louis didn’t know why Harry joined him every night but he didn’t dare question it for fear that Harry would return to his own bed. 

The true test of the whole sleeping arrangement came into question on Friday night as Harry slid under the covers with Louis. At least Louis was questioning it. Neither worked in the morning, and while Harry was always an early riser Louis couldn’t help but wonder if he would still be in bed with Louis when he woke up.

\----

Louis was startled awake by an incoming text message. Why the fuck was the volume on when his mobile should be in do not disturb mode. Also why was someone texting him so early on a Saturday. Everyone should know better. Unless they’re on their deathbed, no one should be disturbing him. So he opted to ignore it and went back to sleep. The person better know to not send a second text.

As Louis slowly woke up he realized something was different. Harry was with him. He was obviously awake as Louis felt the brush of fingers through his hair. And Harry’s scent was _ strong _. Louis still had his eyes closed as he basked in Harry’s scent until he realized why it was so strong. Louis had his head pillowed on Harry’s shoulder with his nose practically plastered to Harry’s neck. 

What was Harry thinking about this development? Louis arm was thrown over Harry’s waist and Louis had a feeling he had been holding him tight. Bloody hell. This was going to be awkward as fuck. 

“Good morning, baby,” Harry whispered. Butterflies took flight in his stomach at the pet name Harry had apparently assigned to him. 

“Morning,” Louis croaked. 

Louis mobile pinged again. And again. Whoever was on the other end of the texts was having their number blocked immediately.

“Sounds like it might be important,” Harry said as he ran his index finger along Louis jaw. 

“No, it’s not,” Louis argued. “It’s Saturday morning. People know not to text unless they’re dying.”

“So maybe someone’s dying?” Harry questioned. Louis highly doubted that since that seemed important enough for an actual phone call. If someone told Louis they were dying in a text message they were already dead to him. Louis wants an actual goodbye. Not to be morbid or anything. It was too early to think rationally.

“I hate whoever that is,” Louis stated as he reluctantly pulled away from Harry’s neck and rolled over to snatch his mobile from the nightstand.

_ Niall: Houston we have a problem. _

_ Niall: Actually maybe it’s not really a problem _

_ Niall: Maybe a blessing in disguise? _

_ Niall: You’ll definitely consider it a problem though and immediately freak out. _

_ Niall: I’ll let you mull that over until you’re awake enough to text back. _

Louis rolled onto his back and handed his mobile to Harry who eventually asked, “What could this possibly mean?”

“I don’t know, but maybe we should prepare to freak out? If we prepare maybe we won’t freak out like he’s saying. It can’t be that bad.”

“Niall doesn’t usually text in code like this though,” Harry pointed out.

“Let’s get this over with, yeah?”

Harry handed Louis’ mobile back and flipped onto his side so he could put his full attention on whatever was about to happen. 

_ Louis: What? Just say it and get it over with. _

_ Niall: Maybe I should call? _

_ Louis: Are you dying? _

_ Niall: No. But it seems important. _

_ Louis: If you’re not dying then you only get the privilege of texting on a Saturday morning. _

Harry let out a giggle. Louis hadn’t even realized he was reading along with his texting. Normally Louis would move his phone out of sight but Harry was practically plastered onto Louis’ side in an effort to be close enough to see his phone.

_ Niall: At least two billionaires have RSVP’d to attend your wedding. _

Louis dropped his phone on his face. The pain barely even registered due to what he had just read.

“Did you read that?” Louis squeaked. 

Louis felt Harry nod. He was probably speechless.

Louis picked up his mobile and started a new text.

_ Louis: Cancel the wedding. I’m sure they’ll understand. They don’t know us anyway. _

Harry snatched Louis’ mobile out of his hand before Louis had a chance to hit send. Louis looked over in confusion. 

Maybe Louis was still sleeping. Yes. That had to be it. This was a dream. An incredibly detailed dream.

Harry sat up and said, “Come with me, Lou.”

“Harry, we need to figure this out. Like, now.”

Harry shook his head. “We’re both not awake enough yet. Let’s eat breakfast first so we have a few minutes to gather our thoughts.”

“Harry…”

“Please, Louis,” Harry once again asked. “This might actually be important enough to call. Do you want to call now or eat blueberry waffles first?”

Louis giggled. “Well, when you put it that way. Blueberry waffles might take the win.”

Harry held out his hand to beckon Louis to follow his lead. “I’m not sure blueberry waffles take the win but cooking helps me think clearer in a crisis.”

\----

Louis sat on the counter and kicked his feet against the cabinet until Harry looked over with an _ almost _ menacing look. Louis knew Harry couldn’t stand when he did that. They were in a crisis though and eating breakfast to take a minute to think. 

Louis looked over to the green tulips. They were wilted by this point but Louis didn’t want to throw them away. The few times they had flowers in the flat Louis couldn’t help but notice Harry throw them in the bin once they started to wilt. It was curious why these wilted tulips remained on the table.

“Why haven’t you binned the tulips yet, Haz?”

Harry looked at him with a furrowed brow. “What?”

Louis pointed to the vase with the four flowers. “The tulips are wilting away but they’re still there. I can’t think of a time where you’ve kept wilted flowers.”

Harry turned his attention to the waffle batter and simply said, “I’m not sure.”

Louis frowned. There was definitely more to that answer but he’d get to the bottom of it after they figured out what to do with these billionaires who RSVP’d to a non-existent wedding. 

And then it dawned on him. “Harry, we didn’t make cards to RSVP. How did this happen?”

Harry looked over with a raised eyebrow. “Niall never showed us the finalized announcements.”

Louis jumped off the counter. “What the fuck? What the actual fuck. Why would Niall do that?”

Harry grabbed Louis by the waist before he could make it out of the kitchen. He needed his mobile.

Harry pulled Louis in so his back was flush against Harry’s still naked front. “This is why we’re eating first, love.”

“Why?” Louis asked harshly. “What difference does it make?”

Harry didn’t say anything as he turned the pair around so that Louis was stood in front of the waffle maker with Harry caging him in. No way. Harry was not going to have Louis make the waffles. He wanted good waffles. 

“Let’s do this,” Harry stated as he squeezed Louis waist. “You’re about to make the most amazing waffles anyone has ever tasted.”

“I’m really not.”

Harry kissed Louis’ cheek and pointed to the bowl of batter. The only reason Louis picked up the bowl is because Harry blackmailed him by kissing him. 

Harry proceeded to direct Louis in the process of making the perfect waffles. Louis wondered how Harry kept his workspace so clean when he cooked. There was batter all over the counter and hob by the time Louis had two perfectly browned waffles on plates. 

Harry ducked down and placed a lingering kiss on the side of Louis’ neck. Holy fuck. The waffles certainly weren’t _ that _ good. Louis heart was pounding when Harry directed him to pull out the waffle toppings while he went to put a shirt on. Louis considered arguing that having no shirt was actually preferred but he didn’t want to stretch his luck of this perfect moment in the kitchen. 

Louis belatedly realized that they didn’t actually make blueberry waffles, merely waffles with blueberries on top. Although that was probably for the best for Louis’ first waffle making experience. 

He was finishing up putting the perfect amount of blueberries on the plates as Harry rejoined him. 

Harry opened the refrigerator to inspect the available beverages and asked, “Apple juice, orange juice, water, or a protein smoothie?”

Louis walked over and stood in front of Harry. “Did you just offer me a protein smoothie?

“They’re healthy, Louis. You should give them a chance.”

Louis playfully punched Harry in the stomach. “If you ever offer me a protein smoothie again I’m moving out and you’re on your own with rent.”

Harry closed the refrigerator door, grabbed both of Louis’ hands, and moved him so Louis’ back was pinned against the refrigerator. Harry was a fucking ninja and Louis didn’t even bother to hold in his whimper as Harry kept a tight hold on Louis’ hands which were now pinned above his head. 

“We’ve already established I can’t afford rent on my own,” Harry said as he caged Louis in.

Louis couldn’t breath. He couldn’t breath and he needed his mobile so he could make an actual phone call to tell people he was dying. 

“Harry,” Louis whimpered. He couldn’t actually find words. Where had this come from? Sure Harry had started sleeping in the same bed but this escalated quickly. They always turned best friends during the day. What the fuck had changed? 

Harry was closing in on Louis and he really really needed his mobile to make some calls. 

“Hazza,” Louis squeaked as Harry moved in so the warmth of his body was radiating on Louis skin. Where had _ this _ Harry been?

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry whispered the exact same moment that Louis felt slick. It had been fucking ages since Louis had gotten slick so quickly and it turned him on even more. 

Harry’s pupils were blown out as he pulled back and lifted Louis up onto the counter. It was their flat, they could get slick on the counter if they wanted to. 

From the way Harry was hungrily looking at him he expected Harry to slam their lips together in a deep kiss. Instead Harry gently cupped Louis jaw and gave a small peck onto Louis’ lips. Followed by another. And another. And if Harry didn’t fucking kiss him for real in the next two seconds Louis was going to kick him in the crotch. 

Louis’ dreams came true with Harry’s next kiss. His lips were soft and moved gently against Louis’ own. Louis let out a whine as Harry slowly worked to deepen the kiss. Louis had literally never gotten wet from simply kissing someone.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry so they could be as close as possible. Oh holy fuck. Louis could feel Harry’s knot. They had to have sex immediately. Louis had been waiting years. 

They were both wearing thin boxers which was helpful in being able to feel Harry’s length against his own. Harry let out a gasp as Louis’ bucked up against him. 

“Lou…”

“Yes, Haz. Yes.”

Harry lifted Louis off of the counter and Louis held on as Harry waddled back into Louis’ room, gently placing him on the bed. 

Louis moved up on the bed as Harry pulled his shirt off once again.

“Lou…”

“For fucks sake Harry. You probably don’t feel the same but I’ve been waiting fucking years for this so take your boxers off and let me see you.”

Harry stopped dead. Why? What was Harry thinking about? Fuck. Louis just admitted he had been hiding his feelings from Harry for years. 

“Years?” Harry asked reverently?

“I’m sorry, Haz. I just…” Louis had no idea where he was going with the sentence. 

Harry yanked his boxers off and crawled up the bed. “Why do you still have clothes on, Lou? And why didn’t you say anything?”

Louis looked up at the beautiful alpha. “We’re best friend, Harry. I couldn’t ruin that. I _ can’t _ ruin that.”

Louis was caught off guard at how quickly Harry attached their lips. The tenderness that had taken place in the kitchen was replaced by desperation. Louis was so tired of hiding his feelings and he made every attempt to exude that as their tongues danced and hands roved each other’s bodies. Louis was wet and ready just from being able to touch Harry in places he had never been able to before. 

Harry pulled back enough to help Louis out of his clothes. 

“Oh, fuck, Lou,” Harry said as he stripped Louis of his wet boxers. “God you smell so good. You have no idea how much of a struggle it’s been for me.”

Harry barely even needed to do any work to open Louis up as he easily slid two fingers into Louis’ hole. 

“It’s been years, Lou. For me too.”

It was Louis’ turn to stop all movement as he laid there in shock. Harry also paused, keeping his fingers buried in Louis’ hole as he looked down at Louis.

Louis was about to open his mouth to ask why he hadn’t said anything but Harry beat him to it.

“For the exact same reasons. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. Everything could have backfired and I’d lose you. Sometimes I thought you may return my feelings but then you pulled away. Sleeping with you this week though. I was able to know for sure.”

“Kiss me,” Louis instructed. “And please move. I’m ready.”

Harry easily slid a third finger in and Louis couldn’t help but smile. It was as if his body were calling for Harry’s knot. This was also something new. He usually did need a bit more prep time before taking a knot. Even the thought of that alone released more slick. 

“Harry, please. I promise you I’m ready.”

Harry planted kisses down Louis’ body as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the already disgusting sheets. 

“Honestly, Lou. Do you keep yourself prepped just in case? You’re not in heat, yet I barely needed to do anything.”

Louis chuckled. “Shut up, Harry. You know why. I want your knot. So if you could get on with it that would be appreciated.”

Louis gasped as Harry took hold of his cock. It had been too long. And now it was with Harry. 

“I’m not going to last long,” Louis advised. “I’m really really not.”

“Good,” Harry said as he pushed in. “I already feel like I’m going to explode just from being able to touch you like this after so long.” 

The pair moved in sync and Louis chalked this up as the best sex he’d had in his entire life. Their first time together and Louis was well on his way to finding the best ways to pleasure Harry as he worked inside Louis.

“The waffles are getting cold,” Louis randomly announced before letting out another scream of pleasure as Harry picked up the pace, managing to hit his target every time. 

“You can make more,” Harry panted. Harry’s strides were becoming shorter as his knot continued to grow. 

Harry grabbed onto Louis’ cock and worked it in sync to Harry’s movements. 

“Oh, fuck!” Louis yelled as he exploded in the best orgasm he’s had in his life. 

As soon as Louis started to come, Harry buried himself in Louis’ hole as his knot locked in place and he came right along with Louis. As Harry continued to come he ducked down and captured Louis’ lips in a tender, yet firm, kiss. It seemed like a promise. 

Harry gathered Louis in his arms as they waited for his knot to deflate. It wasn’t long before they were able to face each other. Louis knew what the look in Harry’s eyes was without him having to say the words. 

“I have to tell you something, Lou,” Harry began. “Something I’ve wanted to tell you for so long.”

Louis smiled and nodded for Harry to continue. 

“I love you, Louis,” Harry confessed as he stroked his thumb over Louis’ cheek. “I love you so much.”

Louis needed a different way to phrase his response. Or…

Louis grabbed onto a chunk of Harry’s hair to keep him in place as Louis bit him on the side of his neck. Hard. Precisely where Louis’ bondmark would eventually be. Louis heard Harry gasp in understanding. Louis may not be able to place a bond mark on Harry but he could certainly express to him how much Louis wanted him. 

Louis pushed his thumb onto the bruise and said, “So much, Harry. I love you. I have for so long.”

\----

Louis hadn’t meant to fall asleep as he was being cuddled tightly in Harry’s arms. He had no idea how long he had been sleeping when he stirred in the alpha’s arms. Once again he found himself with his face plastered against Harry’s strongly scented neck. Louis smiled to himself as he felt Harry gently rubbing his naked back.

“Alpha,” Louis whispered as he pulled back to look at Harry.

Louis wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Harry’s face light up so bright before. Amazing how one word could do that. Louis was just thankful that Harry was on board with being Louis’ alpha. Louis had thought of it for far too long for it not to be true. 

“Yes, baby,” Harry said before kissing the tip of Louis’ nose. “Your alpha is here.”

Louis wasn’t sure how long they lay there just looking at each other. So many feelings were flowing through Louis he wasn’t sure what to do with them. Love was definitely at the top of the list. Especially the fact that he could actually tell Harry now.

“Is this why you were sad last weekend, Lou?”

Louis scrunched his face in confusion. “What? What do you mean?”

“Your enjoyment of planning a fake wedding did a complete 180 when we went to the flower shop. What happened?”

Louis averted his eyes. Should he go with the truth or make up some elaborate lie? Or not elaborate. Not elaborating would probably be more convincing.

Louis glanced quickly at Harry to find him smirking. Louis wanted to smack the look off of his face.

“Lou, I know you too well. If you didn’t want me to know you’re trying to come up with some elaborate lie then maybe we shouldn’t have secretly fallen in love and avoided sharing everything about each other.”

Louis couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. Harry probably did know him a lot better than he would have otherwise. 

Louis’ thoughts quickly returned to the matter at hand and he internally sighed. 

“Lou, I’ve been thinking about this for a week. I truly have.”

Louis externally sighed. “Going to the flower shop made it real. Too real. I knew I would never have someone to share an actual wedding with and the reality just crashed down around me. Plus, acting like a couple while we were there once again reminded me how I would never have you. You would eventually find an omega to mate with and I’d probably end up settling.”

Louis stopped his rambling before it became too much. 

“I have found my omega,” Harry whispered. “I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you.”

“Harry…” 

Louis stopped, having no idea what he wanted to say. Harry had just called him his omega. 

“How about a shower?” Harry asked. “Let me clean you off, baby.”

Louis nodded and followed Harry’s lead in climbing off of the bed. Getting the dried come off of him was certainly a welcome idea. 

Harry took Louis’ hand as they headed the short distance to the bathroom. Louis fully approved of not pulling out any clean clothes to put on afterwards. He had seen Harry naked far too many times to count but this time was different. Now he could _ really _ look.

“Have you, like, been calling me baby in your head?” Louis asked as Harry adjusted the shower’s temperature. “Because the first time you said it, it was so seamless that it sounded as if you had been calling me that for ages.”

Harry seemed to have the shower settings ready but he didn’t turn around. 

“Yes,” Harry admitted as he finally faced Louis. He had a beautiful blush creeping up his cheeks. “I’m surprised it hadn’t come out earlier.”

Louis laughed. “How long have you been internally calling me baby if you’re so surprised that you hadn’t said it sooner?”

Harry shrugged. His face seemed to become a shade darker. “Probably about a year?”

Louis blinked up at the alpha. Was he fucking serious? A fucking _ year _? Louis thought he was having a hard time keeping his feelings under wraps. At least he didn’t have to focus on watching his speech like Harry apparently had to do.

“Oh.”

That’s all he had. He had no clue on what else to say. 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. At least they both had no idea what to say?

Harry checked the temperature one more time before stepping into the shower, unnecessarily holding Louis’ hand to help him in. Not that he minded.

“You’re so beautiful, Louis,” Harry said in awe, holding him still by the waist. “I’ve always thought so.”

Louis knew he was blushing under Harry’s tender, yet hungry gaze. 

“And you are by far the most perfect omega I’ve ever known.”

Louis opened his mouth but promptly clamped his lips shut before he could say anything stupid. Because what about the omegas Harry had dated? Or was Harry also thinking he was going to have to settle as well so he was on the hunt for someone else? Maybe hunt was a bad word but the question still stood. 

Although that’s what Louis had been doing wasn’t he? If he couldn’t have Harry he needed to find someone that he could enjoy the rest of his life with. He had certainly never told any of his other boyfriends they were the most beautiful and perfect alpha. That statement was reserved for Harry. 

Why was Louis blushing even more? This was Harry for fuck’s sake. It’s not like this was a new relationship or anything. Just a step up from what they had yesterday. Nothing much had changed. Or maybe everything had. Either way this was unnecessary blushing.

Louis looked down to the floor in an attempt to hide his blush. “Thank you, Harry.”

Louis should be saying the same thing back to Harry, shouldn’t he? But then Harry directed him under the spray and went to work on soaping up the loofa.

Louis had shared showers with enough alpha’s but none of them compared to this. Harry was so gentle in his movements. He was an alpha who was taking the role of caring for his omega seriously. Is this how he treated the other omegas he had been with? Louis opted not to ever think of that. Harry was his now. 

For some reason that thought made Louis think about Niall’s waiting text messages. What was Harry thinking about this?

As Harry set the loofa to the side to grab the shampoo Louis couldn’t help but ask, “Hazza, what are we going to do about this wed….”

Louis sentence was cut off by Harry dropping the shampoo bottle, thankfully missing their feet, and attaching his lips to Louis’. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Harry mumbled as he kissed along Louis’ jaw. “Not now, love.”

Louis merely nodded as Harry retrieved the shampoo from the floor. Any thoughts of the fake wedding disappeared as Harry began to work the shampoo through his hair. 

“You’re good at washing hair,” Louis said as Harry massaged his scalp. Did Harry, like, have a salon business on the side that he had never told Louis about? Because he was a master shampooing scalp massager. 

“How long have you been washing other people’s hair, Haz?” Louis accidentally said out loud.

“What?” Harry asked on a chuckle.

“You’re really good at it is all.”

“I guess it’s a natural talent,” Harry replied. “Being that your hair is the only other person I've washed besides my own. Unless helping Gemma wash hair color out of her hair counts?”

Louis blinked up at Harry. There’s no way that was possible.

“You’ve never washed anyone else’s hair before?” Louis asked in disbelief.

Harry shrugged. “I guess I have, yeah. Just… not like this.”

What the fuck did that mean?

Louis wasn’t sure what look he was giving Harry but just smiled fondly down at Louis. 

“It was more with purpose, I guess,” Harry explained. “You’re hair is fairly clean, to be honest. Taking my time like this is kind of pointless.”

“It’s definitely not,” Louis argued.

“No, it’s not,” Harry agreed quietly as he took care in rinsing the shampoo out of Louis’ hair.

Harry switched back to washing Louis down with soap, turning him to make sure he got all of Louis’ slick off. Louis was fucking going to die. Again.

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis said as Harry switched positions so he was under the shower’s spray. “Thank you for taking care of me like that.”

Harry merely smiled as he quickly lathered his own hair, giving no time for Louis to even try to help him. 

“Harry…”

“Another time, baby. Today is all about you.”

Louis rolled his eyes and poked Harry in the cock.

“Louis!”

“My bad. I needed something else to do since I’m just standing here doing nothing.”

“You’re ridiculous, Lou. Stand there and admire your alpha.”

Louis huffed and placed his hands on his hips. “Boring.”

“We’re never showering again,” Harry advised. He had that stupid smirk on his face. 

Louis scoffed. “Okay, fine by me. I’ve done just fine showering by myself for the past however many years.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and held tight onto both cheeks of his bum as he got down on his knees. Harry wasted no time in taking Louis into his mouth. They were going to be using all of the hot water in the flat if Harry caused Louis to get slick again. 

As Harry worked Louis cock he slid a finger between his cheeks and began massaging around his hole. He was exceptionally good at that kind of massage as well and Louis let out a whine. Harry snuck a finger into his hole and Louis knew he was slick again. 

Louis took purchase on Harry’s hair to remain steady, causing Harry to moan around his cock. Bloody hell. Louis yelped in pleasure as Harry easily slid another finger in him, working his cock and fingers in unison. 

“Okay!” Louis shouted as his senses became overwhelmed. “I take it back, Hazza! Showers with you aren’t boring!”

Harry released Louis’ throbbing cock and withdrew his fingers from his hole. What the fuck? What the actual fuck?

“Do you want to continue showering together then?” Harry innocently asked as he looked up at Louis. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Louis seethed.

“No future showers? Or yes future showers?”

“Harry, am I going to have to use my hand to finish what you started?”

Harry smiled and said, “I take that as a yes.”

“Oh, my God,” Louis mumbled. “What has my life become?”

Harry merely shrugged as he reattached his mouth to Louis’ cock. 

Louis should have just tried admitting that he loved Harry years ago with the type of blowjobs Harry gave. His lips were clearly made for giving them.

Harry’s fingers were back in Louis’ hole and it didn’t take long for him to come, Harry holding him tightly to prevent him from falling over in his moment of ecstasy. 

“Better?” Harry inquired as Louis’ eyes came into focus to the alpha still on his knees in front of him. 

Louis giggled. “Better? What type of question is that?”

Harry went back to washing off slick for the second time as he asked, “Just want to make sure you’re not bored.”

Louis smacked the back of Harry’s head. Just because he could call Harry his alpha didn’t mean physical harm was going to come to a stop. 

Harry burst out in laughter. “Never change, Lou. 

Harry gave one more quick rinse of his hair and turned off shower. 

“Let’s go, baby. We still haven’t even eaten yet.”

\----

Louis hopped up on the counter and praised Harry on his skills of cleaning Louis’ kitchen mess up before starting a new batch of waffles. This time they were actually blueberry and not just plain waffles with blueberries on top. Louis had a feeling Harry may have been distracted by wedding RSVPs when he started the first batch.

“Niall’s probably going to show up soon,” Louis said. “You know that right?”

Harry nodded and replied, “Yeah. While I’m finishing this up why don’t you text him and have him send us a picture of the announcements he _ actually _ sent out.”

Louis jumped off of the counter and headed to get his mobile. The announcements that were supposed to be sent out were obviously not what they had agreed upon. There was no RSVP and no specific information accept for a small note providing information about their gift registry. And of course a made up date that Louis couldn’t even remember. 

Surprisingly there were no texts from Niall waiting to be opened. Not even one inviting himself over. 

_ Louis: Are you going to send the actual announcement you sent out or not? _

Niall must have been waiting for someone to text him because he was responding immediately.

_ Niall: I could just come over and show you. I’m hungry anyway. How has it taken you this long to respond? It seems a little…. urgent. Don’t think you? _

_ Louis: Bring your boxing gloves when you come over. _

_ Niall: ??? I don’t have boxing gloves. _

_ Louis: Shame. Guess I’ll just pummel you without you having a chance to protect yourself. I’m still waiting for the announcement… _

_ Niall: So I can come over now? _

_ Louis: Me and Harry are eating breakfast. You’re not invited. _

_ Niall: It’s three in the afternoon. _

_ Louis: And two billionaires are supposedly coming to a wedding. _

_ Niall: What does that have to do with waffles? _

_ Louis: OMG. Send pictures and I’ll text later. _

Louis headed back to the kitchen, mobile in hand as he tried to come up with the best way to strangle Niall without getting his hands dirty. Although strangling seemed easy enough from movies. Maybe just wear gloves so you don’t get rope burn or something?

He jumped back up on the counter as his mobile pinged with three attached images. 

“These aren’t announcements,” Louis said blankly as he stared at the first picture. “This is a fucking invitation. And it’s not in comic sans either.”

“He sent out invitations? To everyone?” Harry questioned as he finished prepping the waffles. He looked over to Louis with wide eyes. 

Harry took the plates to the table and asked, “Protein smoothie, Lou?”

Louis jumped off of the counter and kicked Harry in the shin.

“Ow! Louis! What the fuck?”

Louis squinted his eyes at Harry. “I already told you earlier today that if you ever asked me about a protein smoothie I was moving out. I’m packing as soon as I’m finished eating.”

“But the last time I asked we ended up having sex and finally learning we were in love with each other. I just figured maybe your feelings about protein smoothies would change.”

“I’d work on finding a second job while I pack,” Louis stated as he sat down at the table.

Harry chuckled and kissed the top of Louis’ head before sitting down across from him. 

Louis picked his mobile back up as he cut into the perfect blueberry waffles. This time they were made by his official alpha which made them even better than the day before. 

Louis glared at the image on his mobile and nearly spit out his waffle the closer he looked.

“Harry,” Louis squeaked. “These are legit invitations. Apparently there will be a small mating ceremony before the wedding for anyone who would like to attend. The wedding will be followed by a reception at whatever this address is on here. An actual address for people to show up to, Hazza.”

Harry sat wide eyed with his fork halfway to his mouth. 

Louis scrolled to the next image. “Oh, here. Niall put an official RSVP card in here with an option to email their response to an address Niall seems to have made up.”

He scrolled to the final image and his jaw dropped. It was a picture of the fake engaged couple. Louis clearly remember the day it was taken. He could have sworn the picture was taken on his mobile but now that he thought of it he didn’t remember ever seeing the actual picture as they had quickly moved on to other things. 

It had only been a couple of months ago when the three of them had gone to the park for a proper picnic. Harry’s idea of course. The three of them had been taking silly pictures as well as serious aesthetically pleasing pictures of the food for Harry’s instagram. Niall had ended up with the mobile and instructed Harry and Louis to scooch closer together. They had, knees touching and bodies leaned into each other. Niall had rolled his eyes and decided to play photographer, claiming he was going to start a portfolio of random couples and directing how the pair should sit.

In the end Louis ended up in Harry’s lap with his arms holding Louis tight around the middle. Louis remembered having butterflies in his stomach through the entire process of Niall directing them into the position. Louis clearly remembered how it had been to have the scent of vanilla and lavender so close to him. The crinkles by his eyes made it obvious how happy he was to be so close. 

Louis continued to stare at the picture. He remembered everything about the moment. What he didn’t know was that Harry had been leaning over Louis’ shoulder and managed to kiss his cheek the moment the camera went off. It was a perfect picture of a happy couple. How had Louis never seen this?

“Lou?”

Louis looked up from the picture to find Harry with a worried expression. 

“What’s wrong? What did Niall do now?”

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and handed the mobile to Harry.

“He never showed this to us.”

Harry frowned as he took the mobile but his face quickly morphed into a look of surprise. 

“Did you ever see that picture?” Louis asked quietly. He was in a weird state of shock. 

Harry shook his head. He was definitely distracted as he replied. “I remember the moment but, no, I don’t remember Niall actually showing it to me.”

“You kissed me,” Louis said. “I don’t remember that part.”

Harry shrugged. “It was just a peck as the camera went off.”

“But look at us, Hazza,” Louis said. “We look like a proper couple as if we’d been together for ages.”

Harry smiled softly. “Yeah. I guess we were in love with each other though, weren’t we?”

The lump was still in Louis throat. He should have taken the chance to tell Harry sooner. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner,” Harry said before Louis got the chance to say the same. “I don’t know what I was so scared of. I could have at least done a better job at making it more obvious as an alpha.”

Louis frowned. Because now that he thought about it, Harry _ had _. He had done plenty as an alpha to show how much he cared about him. Louis just didn’t see it. All the meals Harry constantly made, how he was always there when Louis needed an alpha’s touch. Harry had always made Louis’ favorite foods after his heat. He was always there for Louis. Alpha’s would never stick around like that when the desire to mate was so ingrained in them. But here he was. 

“We were both doing our thing of trying to find someone else to be with,” Louis eventually said. “We weren’t paying enough attention to what was right in front of us. I sometimes questioned why you weren’t mating with some of the omegas you would bring around. Not that I minded when you broke up but still. We just weren’t looking.”

Louis took his mobile back and went to work making the picture his new lockscreen. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner too.”

“At least we finally figured it out though, yeah?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded as he returned his attention to his breakfast. Well, definitely not his full attention being that his mobile was sitting next to him with a fucking wedding invitation open.

“What date did Niall put?” Harry asked as he twisted his feet around one of Louis’ ankles.

Louis pulled his mobile closer. “A month. As in next month. Which would be really bad timing if it were a real wedding so thankfully we won’t have to worry about that.”

Harry nodded but didn’t say anything as he finished his waffle. What was he thinking? 

“Haz?”

Harry stood up without a word and took his plate to the sink. 

“I’ll be back in a second, Lou. Gotta wee.”

Louis scrunched up his nose and said, “Thank you for keeping me updated on your bodily functions.”

Harry laughter followed him down the hall and Louis couldn’t help but smile. Niall may have left them in a bind with these damn wedding invitations but it’d be fine. They’d figure it out together. 

\----

Louis jolted awake to the flat’s buzzer going off. What the fuck? The same rules of Saturday mornings applied to Sunday mornings. No texting and calls only if someone was dying. So whoever was on the other side of the door better be holding a winning lottery ticket in their cold hand as they walk towards the light and descend into Heaven. Or more like hell. Although if the lottery ticket was worth a lot of money than Louis supposed heaven would be better suited. 

“Hazza?” Louis mumbled.

“I’ll get it, baby,” Harry whispered as he placed a kiss on Louis’ lips before getting up.

Louis pulled his mobile out from under the pillow and glared at the time. Seven in the morning. _ Seven _ on a Sunday morning??? Louis better be able to fucking retire with the lottery ticket that Harry finds by the door.

Louis shoved his mobile back under the pillow and rolled onto his back. Where was his alpha? Harry had forbidden Niall from coming over the previous day and Harry insisted they pretend that it was the second Saturday of the month as they lounged around in joggers the rest of the night. Well, there had been two more rounds of sex somewhere in between but mostly there was a lot of cuddling on the couch as they watched TV. 

Louis smiled to himself as he felt the bed shift and Harry wrapped his arms around him, pulling Louis in as Harry made himself into the perfect big spoon.

“How much is the lottery ticket for?” Louis inquired.

“What?”

“Nevermind. Please scent me, alpha. I need a nap.”

Harry kissed the side of Louis neck. “Sleep, baby.”

Louis easily fell back asleep to Harry scenting him. His alpha was perfect.

A few hours later the pair laid in bed facing each other. Louis had a question that he desperately wanted to ask. But he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer either. 

“What is it, Lou?” Harry asked quietly. “You have that look in your eyes.”

“What look?”

Harry booped his nose and smiled. “You have a question that you don’t want to ask.”

“I don’t have a look like that,” Louis protested. Harry knew him too well, damn it.

“Mhmm,” Harry mumbled. “Ask me any time though, we always share everything, remember?”

“Not this,” Louis whispered.

Harry furrowed his brows but remained silent, probably hoping Louis would continue on his own.

He might as well get it over with and move on. Louis averted his eyes as he finally asked, “What did you do during my heats? When I stayed here and went through them on my own. Did you stay here or did you, like, spend the night at Niall’s or something? Or I guess a boyfriend’s place if you had one at the time.”

Harry brushed Louis’ fringe out of his eyes and answered, “It was… difficult. But of course I stayed here, even if I was dating someone else.”

“You ditched your boyfriend so you could stay in a flat while an omega went through their heat on their own?” Louis asked. That made no sense. No alpha in their right mind would do that. “Why would you do that, Haz?”

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Louis like he had just asked the stupidest question of the century. Obviously Harry forgot the rule that there were no stupid questions.

“Because I wasn’t going to leave the omega I loved to be by himself for days.”

“Did you ever want to help?”

Harry laughed humously. “Like I said. It was very difficult. But you always locked your door as if you didn’t want help. I could always smell when you were about to go into heat and I obviously made more food than I normally would so you could have the nutrients you needed. But that’s all I could do.”

Louis blinked in surprise. “You made more food than usual? That’s weird.”

Harry smiled as he continued to run his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Your body needed it. I don’t think you noticed since you were hungrier than normal.”

“Why wouldn’t I ask for your help?” Louis pondered out loud. “I guess the whole best friend status?”

Harry’s smile betrayed him and he averted his eyes once more. “You did ask. At least once a day.”

“Harry…” Louis whispered. It was painful to know that. He had an alpha who took care of him before and after his heat but never got to help Louis through it.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Louis asked. He had another lump in his throat and at least one tear was forming. His mind reeled thinking how much that would hurt Harry as an alpha in love with the omega on the other side of the door.

“I don’t think you wanted me to know,” Harry explained.

“I’m so sorry, Hazza,” Louis said as a tear slid down his face. “I’m so sorry.”

Harry obviously sensed Louis’ pain and he gathered him in his arms to hold him tight, as soothing pheromones immediately filled the air.

“I’m here to help you from now on, baby. That’s what really matters.”

Louis didn’t know how long they stayed in that position but his mind was still running a mile a minute. He couldn’t decide if he was thankful he asked the question or not. Harry probably felt better for being able to share but fuck. Louis was a fucking idiot.

“It’s okay, Lou. I promise. Relax, baby. I have plans for the day and I need you to get past this. I don’t want you thinking about it any more, okay?”

Louis was pretty sure he nodded in confirmation as Harry helped him fall asleep.

\----

Louis woke up to a cold, empty bed. Well, maybe it still had some warmth from where Harry had been laying, but the point was that it was empty. His alpha had abandoned him. Either that or he was making bacon again. 

Louis heaved himself up to join the bacon. And face planted onto the carpeted floor.

“Harry Edward Styles!” Louis shouted from where he remained flat on the ground. “Why the fuck do you have a fuck ton of shoes all over your floor?!?!”

Louis heard Harry’s bright laughter become louder as he neared the bedroom. Louis hated him. 

“Shoe racks are overrated, Lou,” Harry said from the doorway. “Plus, as your alpha, I thought it best to be extra careful to protect you against the murderers that you’re always going on about.”

“You broke my toe.”

“No I didn’t. I made sure to put my softest shoes out.”

“I hate you.”

“I made bacon.”

“Fine. I don’t hate you. If you bring me the bacon. It’s actually quite comfortable laying on a bunch of shoes and I would like to enjoy the moment.”

Harry snorted and Louis saw his feet weave through the shoes. How had Louis slept through all of Harry’s hard work of trying to break Louis’ nose.

“What if you had broken my nose, Haz? Would you be sad at all? Maybe a little sorry? Would you nurse me back to health and spoon feed me homemade chicken noodle soup?”

Harry broke out into another fit of laughter as he helped Louis off of the floor. 

“Thankfully your nose is okay,” Harry said as he gave it a boop. “But I would nurse you back to health if needed. I’ll always be here to do so.”

All of Louis’ fight left him with Harry’s statement and he got on his unbroken tippy toes to plant a kiss on Harry’s lips.

“Good,” Louis simply said as Harry took his hand to lead him out of the room. Louis glared at all of the shoes strewn around the floor.

Louis entered the kitchen to find a few boxes of cereal on the table. Cereal? Harry made bacon to go with cereal?

“Are we actually eating cereal, Haz?”

Harry squeezed his hand before letting go so Louis could sit. 

“The bacon was to wake you up,” Harry advised as he dished it out on small plates. “But we’re eating light since we’re going on a picnic soon.”

Louis perked up at the idea and the picture Niall had taken from their last picnic flashed through Louis’ mind. Picnics were good.

Although. 

“How are you keeping Niall away?” Louis asked with suspicion. “Or why? He should be over here groveling for our forgiveness.”

Harry chuckled but Louis cut him off before he could say anything. “Also. He is never _ ever _ to be provided food again. No matter how hard he begs.”

“Noted,” Harry said as he pointed to the selection of cereal. “Cereal? Or just bacon and wait until we’re at the park?”

“I can wait,” Louis said as he looked towards the window. Surprisingly, the sun was out and Louis smiled at how perfect that had worked out.

Harry’s face broke out into the loveliest of smiles. Louis was so fucking lucky to have him as more than a best friend.

\----

They ended up under the same tree where they had been months ago. Louis wasn’t going to lie that he really wanted a recreated picture. One where he knew Harry was kissing him on the cheek. But that would obviously have to wait. In the meantime Harry already had an official picnic blanket spread on the ground and was digging out the contents from the picnic basket. 

“What do you have?” Louis asked as he scooted closer to the food. 

“Well, we didn’t have too much for a picnic but I managed some egg salad sandwiches, your favorite crisps and some water. Because water is healthy, Lou.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“I was tempted to make some protein smoothies but decided against it at the last minute.”

“One more time, Harry. Or I swear to God.”

“Lou, we’ve lived together for ages, what’s with your newfound hatred.”

Louis scoffed. “It’s not newfound. It’s always been there. I’ve just decided I should start to express my thoughts about the disgusting drink out loud.”

Harry burst in laughter and Louis scowled. “Remind me to tell you a secret about the protein smoothies later.”

“Secret?”

“I’m not telling you now. I don’t want bodily harm to come to me in the middle of the park.” Harry stopped and looked around. “Or maybe I _ should _ tell you now since it might prevent me from receiving bodily harm with people around.”

“Harry you can’t keep secrets from me,” Louis whined. Or begged. Or something to get Harry to spill.

Harry smirked. The silent smirk lasted way too long before finally saying, “You’ve drank your fair share of protein smoothies, Lou. Usually fruit but occasionally I added some vegetables that I knew you wouldn’t notice.”

Louis stared in disbelief at the alpha. Because fuck no. He would never subject himself.

“I most definitely have not.”

“I’ll save the proof after your next heat.”

“You tricked me into drinking nasty as fuck protein?”

Harry chuckled. “I didn’t trick you. You usually even thanked me.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Harry leaned over and pecked Louis on the lips. “Okay.”

Louis frowned. Harry had always been there after his heat. He probably had Louis drinking it before he was fully coherent. The little shit. Unfortunately the thought made Louis love him even more.

Louis noticed a middle-aged couple strolling around the park. They didn’t appear to have much of a destination and Louis was startled by how quickly Harry jumped up and jogged their way. 

He returned to their picnic area, the couple in tow as Harry seemed to be giving them instructions about his mobile. Seemed like Louis would get their picture taken after all. 

There was no awkward tangling of limbs or uncertainty of how they should hold each other this time. Harry simply sat behind Louis and pulled him into his lap as he wrapped his arms tight around Louis’ waist. Louis placed his hands over Harry to secure him in place. Not that Harry had any intention of letting go. 

The couple smiled at the pair as they took several pictures. Louis thought they were finished as the woman took a quick look at the pictures. 

Before Louis knew what was happening, Harry grabbed Louis and pushed him onto the ground as he crawled over him. Did Harry forget that there was someone currently holding his semi-new mobile? Or that they were actually there witnessing what was happening? Harry ducked down and kissed him square on the mouth as he gently cupped Louis’ jaw in both of his hands. The world around them faded and it was only Harry. Louis scratched at Harry’s back to bring their bodies closer. 

Without warning Harry released Louis and sat up, leaving Louis laying on the ground confused as to what just happened.

“You two make a lovely couple,” the woman said as she handed Harry’s mobile over. “I hope you got at least one good picture in there.”

Louis knew he was blushing like he never had before. Did they just have their picture taken like that?

The lady gave a small wave and the couple turned back to where they had come from, hands intertwined as they walked.

“What just happened?” Louis asked from where he was lying on the ground. At least he wasn’t lying face first on a bunch of shoes this time around.

Harry sunk down to lay next to Louis as he pulled up his camera roll. That lady who took the pictures should be a photographer. Louis could have sworn she had been stood in the same spot, yet she managed to capture different angles of Harry and Louis sitting together. She had also taken shot after shot as Harry attacked Louis onto the ground. 

“Wow,” Harry said as he flipped through the pictures. “I didn’t think she would just hold down the camera button so she would get frame after frame. I also don’t remember her moving for different angles.”

“Maybe we should forward her a fruit basket from one of the billionaires that will be sending them to us,” Louis commented.

Harry laughed as he sat back up, pulling Louis with him. 

“Let’s eat,” Harry instructed. “Then we can just lay around and soak up the sun while it’s out.”

They ate in relative silence just as they had done for years. Nothing had changed, yet everything had. 

Louis was almost finished with his sandwich when he couldn’t help but ask. “Do you think we would have gotten together if this fake wedding thing hadn’t happened, Haz?”

Harry looked at him for a few moments, seeming to figure out the best way to respond.

“I tried finding an omega, Lou, you know that.”

“Of course. Same with me finding an alpha.”

“As long as you weren’t mated I don’t think I ever would have been able to settle with someone. I’ve considered you my omega for so long.”

Harry paused but Louis could tell he had more to say so he remained silent and patiently waited.

“Sometimes I would feel bad,” Harry said quietly. “As if I was cheating on my boyfriend or something. Obviously I would never do that but even as best friends there was always more between the two of us. Sometimes I wondered if the omega I was with could tell, but they never said anything.”

“Same,” Louis said, looking down at his unfinished sandwich. “All of it.”

Louis did feel bad sometimes. The alphas he had dated never had Louis’ full attention. Not when Harry was there for Louis to come home to at night. Louis sometimes wondered if the only reason he dated people was so he could cuddle with an alpha. It was the one thing he didn’t have with Harry. 

Louis finished up his sandwich, feeling Harry’s eyes on him as he did so. He suddenly seemed distracted. 

“Finished?” Harry asked as Louis emptied his bag of crisps.

“Yep, this was great Hazza, thank you. The perfect Sunday.”

Harry packed up their basket with the remnants of their lunch and set it to the side. Harry settled back on the picnic blanket and opened his arms.

“Come lay down with me, baby.”

“You are the best smelling alpha in the world,” Louis commented as he settled his head on Harry's shoulder. “Especially in the sun like this.”

Louis felt Harry shake gently with a small laugh. “Thank you, love.”

They lay like that for ages with Harry’s arm wrapped around Louis’ shoulder, holding him tight against Harry’s body as Louis held Harry tight around his stomach. Once again it was just the two of them as Harry stroked Louis’ arm in calming motions.

“I love you, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry whispered out of nowhere.

Louis squeezed Harry’s body and repeated the sentiment. “I love you so much. I always will.”

The silence settled around them again. Louis had no idea how long they were there until he noticed orange hues in the sky signalling the setting of the sun.

“Louis?” Harry whispered into their bubble.

“Hmm?” 

“Lou, can I ask you a question?”

Louis lifted his head and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. “Of course. Always.”

“It’s kind of, like, a yes or no question,” Harry advised. “And please don’t agree if you don’t feel comfortable about it.”

“Do I ever agree to something I don’t like?” Louis inquired as he poked Harry in the side.

Harry laughed softly. “True. You don’t. It just seems like this is a different type of question.”

What was Harry going on about? Louis pushed himself up and out of Harry’s arms to get a better look at him. His brows were furrowed and he was biting his bottom lip like he always did when he was nervous.

“I’m starting to get worried, Haz. What’s the matter?”

Harry sat up as well and scooted on his knees to be closer. He ran his fingers across Louis’ soft fringe before leaning in and kissing him. 

“Will you marry me, Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis nearly choked on air. Because what? 

Harry reached into his back pocket and presented Louis with a ring. It was definitely homemade and he loved it. 

“I know the ring isn’t much but I wanted to have something for you.”

Louis was officially speechless.

Thankfully Harry continued to talk. “I know you’re probably thinking this is last minute with the prospect of the fake wedding and all, and I guess it is considering the ring is made of guitar strings, but I promise you I’ve thought about it. I’ve thought about it so much. Well, I guess I’ve thought more about mating with you, but you want a wedding, just like I do.”

Louis opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out. Harry had thought about mating with him? So that was also mutual? They could have been happily mated for over a year by this point if they weren’t both idiots. Either way the answer was obvious.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Harry asked. For some reason he sounded shocked by Louis’ answer.

“Yes, Hazza,” Louis said, nodding adamantly. Was Harry going to put the ring on his finger or not. He needed it on his finger now. 

Harry had never looked happier. His dimples were on full display and his eyes were filled with what could only be love. 

Louis held out his hand because apparently Harry forgot he was holding a ring that was supposed to be on Louis’ finger. 

Harry almost dropped the beautiful and unique ring twice before it was snug on Louis’ finger. Harry lifted Louis’ hand and kissed it, ring now in place.

“Where did you get this ring, Haz? I love it so much.”

Harry bit his lip. “That was Niall actually. I was going to give you one of my rings, but Niall said he would make something instead. I don’t know if it’s because he felt bad or because he was so excited. He was the one who rang the buzzer at seven this morning. He must have been up all night making that.”

“I guess we can continue to feed him,” Louis mumbled.

Harry burst out in laughter and navigated Louis so he was once again laying on his back. Louis looked up at the alpha. _ His _ alpha. His _ fiancé _. 

Louis already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it again. “Have you really been thinking about mating for a while?”

Harry leaned down and bit the side of Louis’ neck, causing him to gasp. Harry had come incredibly close to where Louis’ bondmark would eventually be. 

“I have, Lou. I don’t know if you noticed, but it’s been a while since my last boyfriend. I couldn’t date someone when I knew I only wanted to mate with you.”

Of course Louis noticed. He had always internally rejoiced when Harry came home by himself after he had been out for the night.

“Let’s just elope,” Louis announced after a few minutes of kissing. “I want to be married to you right now. Are there any wedding chapel thingies around like they have in Vegas? Or we could just go to the courthouse or something. I want to call you my spouse immediately.”

Harry giggled. “I mean, we already have wedding announcements ready. And we went flower shopping. We could just have Niall tweak the invitations so they’re meant more for family and there we go.”

Louis froze. “Oh, shit.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “What is it, Lou?”

“Hazza, we’ve been planning a fake wedding, and now we’re engaged and talking about mating and we haven’t told anyone! The wedding is in a month.”

Harry’s face loosened and a smile appeared. “Do you think people are going to be incredibly shocked at the revelation that we’re getting married?”

Louis giggled. His mum was constantly asking about Harry. At one point she had even requested Louis stop dating other alpha’s and mate with Harry.

“I guess not, no.”

Harry leaned down for one more kiss before pulling back to sit up. “Let’s go share the news. I want other people to hear me call you my fiancé. It’s right along the lines of spouse. A very nice word.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Louis said with a fond eye roll as he helped Harry pack up.

\----

“Those were the most anti-climatic wedding announcements in history,” Louis said as he sprawled out on the couch and cushioned his head in Harry’s lap. Harry went to work on brushing his fingers through Louis’ hair. He was such an attentive alpha.

“Unfortunately, I have to agree,” Harry replied. He still sounded a bit baffled.

Louis threw his hands in the air in exasperation and exclaimed, “At least _ your _ mum started her response saying congratulations. We practically got an ‘I told you so’ from my mum. I literally had to ask her to congratulate us. That’s not how it’s supposed to work, Haz.”

Harry snuffled a laugh. “Don’t forget what your mom said about making sure her name is spelled correctly on the invitations.”

“Which she told us _ before _ her congratulations and her pretend excitement. Which shouldn’t she be thrilled for me to have a wedding? Omegas don’t get weddings.”

Harry took Louis hand and intertwined their fingers. “You know she was teasing you, love. You could see it in her eyes. She’s truly thrilled.”

Louis huffed. “Maybe. But she better get me a tea set.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond but what cut off by the flat’s buzzer. 

“Please tell me that’s not Niall, Haz.”

“I could tell you that, but it’s probably him and I don’t want to be a liar.”

“We need to move,” Louis declared. “He lives too close.”

Harry held up Louis’ hand and ran his finger along the ring made out of guitar strings. A reminder of what Niall had done. Damn it. Niall still had the invitations to apologize for though. He sent pictures of them to strangers for fuck’s sake.

Harry nudged Louis head and he reluctantly sat up to allow Harry to unlock the door. Harry cracked open the entrance for when Niall eventually made it up the stairs and returned to the couch, cuddling Louis into his side.

Despite knowing Niall would make one of his grand entrances, Louis wasn’t quite ready for the door to be flung open so hard it likely left a dent on the back wall.

“Congratulations, lads!” Niall yelled at the top of his lungs. “I knew this would happen!”

“At least he congratulated us first,” Louis mumbled. Harry shook with silent laughter.

“So,” Niall began as he pulled out his laptop and made himself at home. “We have work to do. Obviously I already have the invitations ready.”

“Obviously?” Louis inquired. “I thought you already sent them.”

Nial waved the words away and continued, “No, like the invitations for your family. Don’t worry, I double checked your parents’ names and everything. All spelling is correct.”

“For Louis’ sake, you better hope so,” Harry said. “His mum has already made it very clear that it better be spelled correctly.”

“I also added a few things to your wedding registry,” Niall continued. “Things that are actual affordable. So I’d expect you to receive some pot holders.”

“I’m so confused right now,” Louis said as he turned his head into Harry’s chest. They should be having engagment sex, not listening to Niall ramble about whatever he was wanting to ramble about.

“What are you confused about?” Niall asked, the excitement leaving his voice.

Niall looked between the couple and closed his laptop. “You two make a very lovely couple, by the way.” Niall stood up and walked backwards toward the door while continuing. “This was such a good idea. But I’m going to leave you now and we can start wedding planning tomorrow night. So be prepared.” 

“I’m even more confused, now,” Louis stated when Niall left without another word, gently closing the door behind him. “Niall never just… leaves like that.”

Harry laughed as he got up to lock the door behind him. “I think he figured out that he was being a cock blocker.”

Harry returned to the couch and pushed Louis back so he was lying horizontal as Harry crawled on top of him. “And you have a very lovely cock that he was blocking.”

Louis smiled up at Harry. “I guess to be fair to him, he’s mostly the reason he had some cocks to block in the first place.”

Louis frowned, “That made a lot more sense in my head.”

Harry leaned down and planted a kiss on Louis’ lips. “It made perfect sense. Now let’s go to bed. We have engagement sex to get on with.”

Louis rolled off the couch, giggling at how Harry also used the term engagement sex. They were definitely destined to be together.

\---- A MONTH LATER ----

“I can’t believe Harry agreed to Zayn’s fake wedding idea,” Liam commented from where he was lounged on the dressing rooms couch. 

Louis chuckled as he looked at the image reflecting back at him from the mirror. “I can’t either, to be honest.”

“Do you think maybe Harry thought it might offer an opportunity to express his feelings when you brought up the idea? Since you were both doing a shit job of it.”

“Excuse you, Liam. We were doing just fine.”

Liam snorted and took a sip of water. Because of course Harry had insisted on having water until the reception.

“How did Niall do this?” Liam asked. “You never really explained that part. Just my duties as the best man, which wasn’t much because of whatever Niall did. Also remind me how many billionaires said they’d show up?”

Louis turned to face Liam. “I honestly don’t know how he pulled everything off. He was obviously thrilled that “his” plan of the fake wedding worked in getting me and Harry together.”

“Which I appreciate,” Liam interrupted.

“Whatever,” Louis said as he swatted Liam’s comment away. “Anyway, you already know Niall went behind our back and sent invitations instead of announcements. Apparently he knows everyone in existance who “owe him a favor” which is how he could put the venues for the wedding and reception on the invitations.”

“Impressive.”

“I would have to agree. Unfortunately.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “You’re marrying the love of your life in this beautiful building that just so happens to have rooms for mating ceremonies as well. For free.”

“A fair point that Harry won’t stop thanking Niall for,” Louis noted.

“What _ did _ you have to do for this?” Liam asked. 

Louis shrugged at the fun time he and Harry had had in preparing for this day. “We went and picked out rings together. And had a few visits at the flower shop we had gone to when the wedding was still fake. We did most of the decorating, Niall of course had a DJ, that owed him a favor.”

“Honestly, mate,” Liam said. “What does Niall do as his side hobby? We really need to find this out because how does he possibly just know all of these people?”

Louis shrugged. “He won’t say. If I had to guess he’s probably a hacker doing jobs for people.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Liam inquired.

Louis let out a cackle. “I mean, as long as it’s innocent hacks and the police don’t show up at his door it might be.”

Liam raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I’m marrying the love of my life, Liam. I’ll question him at a later point.”

Liam laughed. “After you get all of his friends to help you out and billionaires showing up who hopefully have an expensive tea set?”

“Exactly,” Louis said with a confident nod. 

He turned back to the mirror and picked at a few strands of hair to make sure it was perfect. Louis had insisted that he didn’t need his suit tailored, claiming there was no need to spend the money. But he also would not allow Harry, his alpha, to meet him at the altar in an untailored suit. It had been a ridiculous argument that ended in make up sex but Harry relented and did as his omega desired.

What Harry didn’t know is that Louis had a second suit for the wedding. Niall had gone to the store so Louis could give him the money to make sure Harry didn’t know Louis had purchased it. It was fucking expensive to have tailored but he wanted to surprise Harry as he walked down the aisle. Omegas were known for being curvy and Louis was set on accentuating that. Especially his bum. 

Louis jumped when Niall burst into the room. “This is the most exciting day of my entire life!”

Liam and Louis stared at him blankly. 

Niall looked between them, confusion written on his face and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I just think it’s odd that you find it the most exciting day. Shouldn’t that be reserved for the grooms?”

“Did you play matchmaker to get these two together?” Niall asked, directing his question at Liam.

“I don’t know mate,” Liam responded. “It’s always seemed like it was Zayn’s idea. I said no and then the pair of you presented the idea. It was kind of a group effort.”

“Semantics,” Niall huffed. “Mr. Green, Mr. Butler and Ms. Schottenstein are here by the way. They’re not attending the mating ceremony, but it looks like they did bring gifts, so major success there.”

“I can’t believe you, Niall,” Louis said with a fond headshake. 

“Also, the mating ceremony is about to begin so you may want to head that way.”

Butterflies took flight in Louis’ stomach. This was it. He was about to be mated to Harry for life. Something he always hoped would happen, but would never become a reality.

Harry was standing by the door waiting. Louis had already seen Harry wearing the suit but it fit him so perfectly it took Louis’ breath away. His alpha was so fucking perfect. How did Louis get so lucky?

“You ready, love?” Harry greeted as he held his hand out and leaned down for a kiss. 

“I think I’ve been waiting my whole life for this moment, Harry.”

“Are you feeling okay?” 

“Do you think I’d be getting cold feet now?” Louis asked with a challenge in his voice.

Harry laughed. “You know what I mean.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I shouldn’t have told you that Niall picked our wedding date the day before my heat is scheduled to start. I’m fine, Haz. Let’s do this and then we can go to our wedding.”

Harry smiled fondly and squeezed Louis’ hand as he opened the door. Louis looked around the small space and was once again reminded why he wanted an actual wedding. There were no decorations, his family was sitting in folded metal chairs and the man who would be officiating the ceremony was leaning on a table in an oversized suit.

“No wonder people don’t bother with mating ceremonies,” Louis mumbled. 

Of course Harry with his tiny, yet large, alpha ears heard through his mumbling and he squeezed Louis’ hand again. “Which is exactly why I wanted to give you a wedding, Louis.”

Louis smiled up at Harry, finding him already looking at him. Louis saw the love in Harry’s eyes, and he could only hope Harry saw the same reflected back at him. 

They had somehow managed to become even closer over the past month than they had been as best friends. The constant touch of Louis’ alpha was sure to have made a big difference but there was just _ more _. Louis had no idea how to explain it.

Harry and Louis were quick to get to the front of the room for the ceremony. Mating ceremonies were similar to a quickie wedding like you would get in Vegas. Louis wasn’t sure why Niall had put the offer to attend on their invitations when it was common knowledge that the only people who attended were immediate family. Louis could only assume that Niall wanted the recipients of the invitations to know that it was an alpha and omega wedding taking place. That probably did a better job of making people curious than if the font was comic sans.

Louis was fairly certain he would only remember two things about the mating ceremony. Facing Harry as they individually repeated the generic recitation about mating and how it was a lifelong commitment of love. And his mum practically bawling. 

Louis changed his mind. Having the mating ceremony beforehand was a good idea. Maybe this would rid his mum of her tears for the wedding portion of the day. Please, God, let it settle her. During one particularly large sniffle from his mum Louis watched as Harry squeeze his lips and eyes together to prevent himself from bursting out in laughter. Louis actually did laugh. It was more of a soft snort but it caused Harry to grip Louis’ hands to the point of cutting off circulation. 

There were hugs all around when the ceremony came to a close. It took far too long for Louis’ liking as he needed to get changed into his second suit for the wedding.

“I really have to wee, mum,” Louis said as she continued to hold him in a tight hug. “Before the wedding.”

“Fine, darling,” his mum said as she finally released him. “I’ll see you by the aisle.”

“Please get all of your crying out of the way first,” Louis practically begged. 

His mum swatted him on the shoulder. “I’m just overwhelmed by your choice of mate. You did good, Louis.”

“Thanks, mum,” he said, giving her one more quick hug but pulled back before she could take hold of him. 

“Liam,” Louis hissed, thankfully catching his best man’s attention. Liam nodded in confirmation and snuck out the door. 

“I’ll meet you at the altar, Harry,” Louis said as he pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Where are you going, Lou?”

Louis put his hands on his hips and said, “You know it’s bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.”

Harry scrunched his forehead in confusion. “But you’re right here and it’s almost time.”

Louis brushed his hands along the front of Harry’s suit. “Humor your omega, Harry.”

Harry lifted his hand but Louis ducked out of the way before Harry had the chance to run his fingers through Louis’ hair. This was one instance where that was not allowed.

“See you outside, Haz,” Louis said as he got up on his tippy toes to give Harry a small kiss.

Harry grabbed onto Louis’ hand before he could get out the door with a worried expression on his face.

“Did you bring any scent blocker, baby?”

Louis frowned. Did Harry not want to smell him for the remainder of the day? 

“I don’t want you to drown yourself in it,” Harry explained. “I want to be able to smell you for our day. But you’re scent is _ really _ strong, love.”

Louis’ heat. Fuck. He hadn’t even thought about that. Of course his scent would be stronger.

“I have some in my bag,” Niall said from where he had appeared next to Harry.

Louis looked at him in absolute confusion. “Why the fuck do you have scent blocker, dear beta Niall?

Niall shrugged. “Harry told me to pack some.”

Of course his alpha would think of that. Because he was perfect. And thoughtful. And everything an alpha should be.

“Front pocket,” Niall advised. “Now run along. We have a wedding to attend.”

“Don’t put _ too _ much on, Lou,” Harry said as Louis headed to the door. “You smell amazing.”

For some reason Louis felt himself blushing from the compliment. Why? It’s not like Harry hadn’t told him that countless numbers of times.

Louis gave a small wave as he headed out the door. Once he knew Harry was out of sight he practically sprinted up towards his dressing room. He was going to be cutting it close. And no way was he going to be late for his own wedding.

\----

Thankfully his mum seemed to be finished with her crying by the time he met her by the door leading out to the aisle. Louis still couldn’t believe they were able to hold the wedding outside. The venue had the option to have the wedding inside or outside, depending on the weather. But the sun was out and the weather perfect, just like the day Harry had proposed. Louis might be the one crying this time around.

His mother looked him up and down as soon as Louis arrived next to her side. 

“Lou, where did you get that suit?” She promptly asked. “Does Harry know you changed?”

“Nope.”

“You really should have warned him.”

Louis laughed before asking, “And why is that, my dear mother?”

His mum grinned. “As your mum it might be completely inappropriate to say how hot you look. And your curves, love. Harry better keep you close because any alphas here are going to be drooling with jealousy.”

“Yeah, that was a completely unneeded comment.”

His mum merely laughed and held out her arm to guide him out the door and up the aisle to his mate. “Let’s get you married.”

“Please don’t sob,” Louis begged again.

“Hush, you,” she said with a playful slap to his shoulder as the door was opened for them, everyone in the room immediately standing up for the wedding march.

“I’m going to cry,” Louis mumbled.

“If I’m not allowed to cry, you aren’t,” his mum mumbled back. 

“It’s my wedding, I can cry if I want to.”

“Hush. Harry’s about to see you in full view and I want to watch him pass out when he sees you in this suit.”

Louis softly chuckled. “Exaggerate much?”

The closer Louis got to the altar the wider Harry’s eyes became. Maybe his mum was right and he _ was _ going to pass out. At least it would make for a great wedding story to tell their kids.

Louis’ eyes were glued to Harry as he felt his mum kiss him on the cheek and nudge him to join Harry’s side. 

“Louis,” Harry whispered so only Louis could hear. Well, and the officiator of the wedding, who was thankfully another man wearing a fitted suit. 

“Louis,” Harry repeated in awe. “You changed. You… you look… there are no words to describe how amazing you look.”

The officiator cleared his throat to catch their attention. It barely worked but the pair finally broke eye contact to look towards the man who had a fond smile on his face. 

Harry was squeezing Louis’ hands again, this time Louis was squeezing just as tight. Neither one of them was going to have hand circulation by the time the ceremony was over.

They had written their own vows for the wedding. Harry had happily agreed to Louis’ suggestion that they wait until the wedding ceremony to share them. In theory it sounded fun but it actually turned out to be a _ really _ bad idea. 

Louis was about to turn into his mum and become a sobbing mess with how Harry was talking about their friendship and how it had turned into something he could never imagine. He spoke of his love as an alpha and husband and spouse. Because of course Harry had to put in the word spouse in his vows. But Louis was definitely going to have to have Harry read them to him again because he was biting the inside of his mouth so hard to keep from sobbing that he was positive he missed a lot of Harry’s words.

Everyone was forced to wait in silence while Louis gathered himself in order to say his vows to Harry. Louis was positive he had them memorized but whether they came out as he had practiced he couldn’t say. From the look on Harry’s face, and the extensive amount of times he was blinking to hold back tears, Louis figured he did a fair enough job to get his point across. He’d repeat them again later as well.

The announcement of being husband and husband came much sooner than Louis was expecting. But at least he could finally kiss Harry as both his mate and husband.

Louis heard his mum sniffle and Harry didn’t even try to hold in his laughter as Louis rolled his eyes.

As they turned towards the guests in attendance, Louis looked over to find his and Harry’s families with proud smiles on their faces. Louis wasn’t certain he’d ever been as happy as he was right now. He had his friends and extended families here to celebrate the moment with him and Harry, something a mating ceremony could never provide. The venue was perfect and somewhere in the group of people were three billionaires that had responded to an invitation to what was supposed to be a fake wedding. 

\----

“How are you feeling, baby?” Harry asked for the tenth time in two seconds.

Louis sighed and looked up at Harry. “Hazza, my wonderful, protective alpha, my mate, husband, and spouse. Stop asking me that question. If I’m not feeling well I’ll tell you.”

Harry burst out in laughter, grabbing the attention of the people who were filtering into the reception area.

Harry let go of Louis’ hand and snuck his arm around Louis’ waist instead. “Can I at least tell you how good you look in that suit every few minutes?”

Louis leaned into Harry’s side and gave a playful sigh. “I suppose.”

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis on the cheek. Harry was standing to his full height during the festivities, wanting to make sure everyone was clear on that fact that he was the alpha in the room. The only alpha who had claim on the curvy omega standing at the end of the reception line.

Louis was one-hundred percent positive that it was an unnecessary gesture but he went with it, if only to humor his mate. He’d make fun of Harry at a later time. 

“Guys!” Niall hissed from beside them. He apparently forgot that he was supposed to be part of the reception line.

Harry turned to Niall and gave him a glare. Or partial glare. Harry’s attempt to look menacing was even more pathetic today. Louis was pretty sure that was impossible but here he was. 

“I’m not sure if you’re, like, glaring at me or not,” Niall stated. “But either way Mr. Butler, Mr. Green and Ms. Shottenstein are on their way. You should ask what they got you.”

“Honestly, Niall,” Louis stated. “You’re the worst. Also, didn’t you say that other people sent gifts? When do we get them? Harry wants his wok.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ waist and instructed, “Later lads. Back in line, Niall.”

“I ate the fruit that was sent to you,” Niall said as he hopped back into his position in line.

“Of course he did,” Harry mumbled. 

Louis giggled as he shook yet another hand and thanked them for coming. All of the faces were blending together. 

There was a loud exaggerated cough a few people away and Louis immediately recognized it as Niall. The rich guests must be getting close. Louis had no idea if the strangers knew this wedding started as a sham. Neither Louis or Harry had said anything to their family yet. It seemed like something to advise of after everything was said and done. Their family also had no idea random strangers with a lot of money were here. Louis tried to get Harry to scoot farther away from their parents in case they overheard any strange conversation but he wouldn’t budge. 

It seemed that all three strangers were sticking together, talking amongst themselves as they blindly shook the hands and greeted people in the reception line. Good.

“So you must be Harry and Louis,” a woman who looked like a Ms. Shottenstein said, holding out her hand in greeting. The other two men with her had broad smiles on their faces and took their turn in shaking the grooms’ hands.

“That we are,” Louis chirped. He internally cringed. He should have let his alpha do the introductions.

“Well, I’m Ms. Schottenstein,” she said. Promptly pointing to the other two men and stated, “And this is Mr. Green and Mr. Butler.”

Louis was pretty sure his mum was glancing over to him. He ignored the tingling feeling and focused on the three people in front of him. 

“So is this wedding actually real then?” Mr. Butler asked. “I was surprised to receive an invitation but figured I might as well check it out. You don’t get very many alphas and omegas getting married after all.”

Ms. Schottenstein giggled. “I had an inkling you were just looking to get a really expensive tea set. I was just going to mail one but thought I’d check it out as well. I work from home, so why not take a short break, right?”

“Maybe we could talk later,” Mr. Green commented. “We’re holding up the line. It was a pleasure coming though so thank you for the invitation.”

Ms. Shottenstein gave a quick wink and whispered, “I did get that tea set for you dears. Congratulations again.”

“Thank you,” Harry stuttered just in time for her to hear. 

“Oh, my God, Haz,” Louis whispered as someone not as exciting stepped up to congratulate the happy couple.

Harry gave Louis’ waist a tight squeeze. 

Eighty-four years later the reception line finally came to a close and Louis breathed a sigh of relief. That was one bit of the wedding tradition that could have been left out. 

They weren’t having a sit down dinner but Niall made certain there would be plenty of food. And he certainly followed through on that. There were tables lining the area filled with every single finger food known to man. Toothpicks with little fake green tulips were spread around the area as well. Which… where the fuck did those come from?

“Hazza?” Louis asked as he pointed to a section of one of the table with the little toothpicks.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Where did those toothpicks come from? There are hundreds of little green tulip toothpicks. There’s no way we could afford that.”

Harry frowned. “I don’t know. It’s a cute idea, but yeah, I don’t know.”

“Do you like the toothpicks?” Niall chirped as he skipped to a stop in front of the couple. “I saw the wilted flowers on your kitchen table and thought we should have something you can keep forever.”

“Niall,” Louis warned. “Did you buy these? Or make them?”

Niall rolled his eyes. “I love you, Lou. But I’m not going to spend my hard earned money on toothpicks. I know a guy though. He was happy to help as long as I handed out business cards.”

Niall pulled out a small pile of business cards and handed one over to Harry. “His address is on there so you can send him a thank you note or something.”

“Mate, we really need to discuss what you do in your free time,” Louis noted. “How do you know all of these random people who owe you a favor? Like, a guy who makes toothpicks?”

Niall waved the question away. “I promise you’ll never have to bail me out of jail, Lou. I’m thinking we should cut the cake?”

“Nice way to change the subject there, Ni,” Harry said over laughter. 

“I really want to give my toast,” Niall said excitedly.

“Let’s not cut the cake,” Louis said as he cuddled into Harry’s side. “Let’s just take it home as it is. I’m scared of any toast Niall may give.”

“You’ll like it, I promise,” Niall assured.

Louis wasn’t assured. 

“Why don’t you gather people,” Harry suggested. “We’ll be back in a minute.”

“Okay?” Niall questioned. “When you say a minute, do you actually mean a minute? Or are you going to make out in a closet for half an hour?”

Louis snorted. He was good with that.

Harry just rolled his eyes and said. “Give us five minutes. You could even start the toast before we get back.”

Louis nodded in agreement. He had no idea where Harry was taking him but not being around when Niall was giving his toast would probably be best. Liam would be sure to film it anyway.

“I’ll gather people, you have five minutes.”

“Noted,” Harry said as he reached down to take Louis’ hand. 

“Where are we going, Haz?” 

“Somewhere where I can scent you,” Harry said as he headed towards an exit. “You smell lovely, baby.”

“Thanks, Hazza. But why are we leaving so you can scent me?”

Harry laughed humorlessly. “It seems that some of the alphas are forgetting that they’re at _ our _ wedding.”

Louis recoiled at Harry’s words. 

“But I’m your omega,” Louis said weakly. “Are they, like, following me around or something? Who is it? Is it the billionaires? Everyone else is friends and family. They know I’m yours.”

“It’s instinct, baby,” Harry assured. “Interestingly Mr. Green is watching you but he’s plastered himself to a corner like a respectable alpha would do. I should put a special note in his thank you card.”

Louis merely nodded as Harry led him into a side room of the venue. It seemed to be a temporary storage space for extra decorations. Items were strewn about the place haphazardly. The perfect setup to catch a stray murderer.

“Besides,” Harry continued. “This does give us time to make out on our wedding day like any other respectable newlywed couple would do.”

Louis cackled but was quickly cut off when Harry swung Louis around and pinned him against the wall. 

“Harry, this is going to backfire,” Louis squeaked. “You’re just going to turn me on and I’ll end up getting wet and smelling even more like me.”

“Good point,” Harry said before gently placing his hands around Louis waist. “We’ll have to forgo making out until it’s time to leave.”

Louis giggled and leaned into his alpha, gasping as Harry nipped the side of his neck. Harry proceeded to scent him as he continued his ministrations of kissing along his jawline and biting down on the other side of Louis’ neck. 

“Hazza, we’re going to have to get Niall to photoshop these lovebites out.”

Harry chuckled as he pulled Louis fully into him, wrapping his arms tight around Louis’ back. Louis in turn wrapped his arms around Harry. 

“I love you, Lou,” Harry whispered into his ear. “I especially love when you smell like me.”

Louis pulled Harry as close possible and laid his head against Harry’s chest. “I love when I smell like you too, Hazza. I love you so much.”

“You ready to head back?” Harry inquired as he planted a kiss on Louis’ lips.

“Only if we can make out in a closet as everyone is leaving.”

Harry burst out in his full laugh that Louis loved so much. “We’re definitely doing that.”

Harry took Louis’ hand as they headed back to the reception.

“Do you think Niall will let us have our first dance before the cake, Haz?”

Harry pulled Louis hand up and pressed a lingering kiss to it before saying, “If my omega wants to dance first than that’s what we’re going to do.”

Louis nodded happily. “I really want to dance with you.”

\----

Niall had reluctantly agreed to dancing first. Louis’ mum had been set on the mother son dance before anything else and Louis and Harry certainly couldn’t deny their mothers wishes. The day was just as special to them after all. 

After the dancing the couple and attendees were immediately herded to the table with the cake. The crowd stood quietly as Liam provided his speech as one of the best men. Thankfully no embarrassing stories were told and Louis would definitely be thanking him later. The toast was short, sweet and to the point. But definitely memorable. 

As they waited for Niall to get into place Harry stood behind Louis and continued to sway them back and forth as they had done on the dance floor. They had attempted a proper dance pose for approximately thirty seconds before Harry had grabbed Louis and they just held each other, returning to their own world as everyone around them faded into the background. They had barely even talked, just held each other and swayed back and forth in a tiny circle. It was everything Louis could have hoped for.

Harry was back to holding Louis tight as Niall began his speech. Louis wasn’t sure if it was meant to be protection or comfort against the words that would come out of Niall’s mouth. Embarrassing stories were sure to ensue.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls. Thank you so much for coming tonight.”

Niall was already raising his glass to cheer the happy couple.

“I don’t really have a speech prepared,” Niall continued. 

“Shit,” Harry mumbled, making Louis giggle.

“It’s more of a confession.”

“Oh, God, please no,” Louis whispered making Harry shake with silent laughter. 

“The thing is,” Niall continued. “I knew my friends have been in love for ages. We’re talking years, folks. But they were best friends and happy in their role. Supposedly.”

“Please save me, Harry,” Louis quietly begged. 

“Thankfully a mutual friend presented an idea for a fake wedding in an attempt to get gifts from any billionaires we could find addresses to.”

Mumbling and whispers started to spread throughout the crowd.

“This was a real wedding everyone so calm down and let me confess my transgressions,” Niall said loud enough, the room once again quieted. 

“Our parents are going to kill us, Hazza,” Louis whispered as he leaned back into his alpha. “And we just mated and got married. I don’t want to die.”

Harry held Louis tighter but didn’t say anything.

“Everyone agreed to play along and announcements to a fake wedding were sent out to strangers. We’re hoping there is a bread maker and wok somewhere in the packages we’ve received.”

“Make it stop, Hazza please.”

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head but still didn’t say anything. It seemed Harry was actually curious about what Niall was going on about.

“Okay, I know they’re going to kill me so I’ll rush my explanation,” Niall said. “So the thing is that I did send three _ actual _ invitations before sending them to friends and family. I’d like to thank Mr. Green, Mr. Butler, and Ms. Schottenstein for accepting their invitation to join us tonight. It’s pretty much because of you that this is an actual wedding. I told Harry and Louis here that strangers had RSVP’d to this event and that seemed to kick them in gear. They gave me radio silence for a couple of days but in the end they figured out that they’ve been in love with each other for ages and decided to make this a real wedding. Thank God because I was quite tired of their silent mutual pining.”

There was laughter in the crowd and Harry broadcasted some soothing pheromones that Louis greatly appreciated. 

“I feel privileged to have been able to take part in an alpha and omega wedding and I hope you feel the same. So once more, cheers to the happy couple!” Niall raised his glass once more and the crowd followed suit.

Louis felt a true smile over take his face. That wasn’t _ too _ bad. Mostly. Definitely something no one would ever forget. Unfortunately.

“Let’s cut the cake shall we?” Harry announced. For some reason it surprised Louis that Harry was the one to suggest that so quickly after Niall finished. It shouldn’t have, but it did. 

Louis turned and smirked at his alpha. If Harry expected Louis to gently place a small piece of cake in his mouth he was sorely mistaken. 

Louis practically choked on the cake that Harry placed in his mouth. Not because it was forced, but because it was such a small piece and so gentle. Did Harry honestly think Louis was going to do the same?

Harry was cutting a piece of cake the size of a fingernail when Louis gently pushed him to the side to cut his own piece.

“Louis…”

“It’s our wedding day, Haz, Liam is filming and we need good footage.”

“Good footage does not require such a massive piece of cake.”

“Humor your omega, Harry,” Louis said with an innocent smile. Louis dropped his voice and got up on his tiptoes so only Harry would hear. “Plus we both know you’re quite talented with your mouth. You’ve got this.”

Harry immediately flushed and Louis wiggled his eyes suggestively as Niall started the countdown. 

It was possible Louis underestimated the size of the piece he had cut as he smashed it into Harry’s face. 

After Louis’ laughter calmed he looked up at the stunned alpha. “I promise I didn’t mean to stuff it up your nose, Harry. Or, like, get it in your eyes. I’m glad you took the precaution of closing them though so I don’t feel as bad. It’s totally cool, you’re not going to be blind.”

“Louis…”

“Just, um, keep your eyes closed for a minute while I wipe them off properly.”

“That was harsh, mate,” Niall said between cackles. 

Louis turned his attention to Harry with a wet napkin he had been handed. 

“Do a bit of slouching for a minute so I can do a better job of getting it off of your eyes,” Louis instructed.

Harry complied as he breathed through his mouth. Louis would get to the cake stuck in his nose in a minute.

Once Harry could properly open his eyes he gave Louis a menacing glare. Which was actually menacing. Louis internally rejoiced at getting a real evil glare from his alpha. 

The crowd had dispersed upon receiving their cake and Louis grabbed onto Harry’s hand to lead him into the bathroom to clean up. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Harry mumbled with a stuffy nose.

“Really?” Louis asked as he began wiping the cake off of Harry’s face. “I thought it would have been expected. Do you not know me at all, Haz?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “From the size you cut I kind of expected it. But you shoved it up my nose, Lou.”

“Patience, dear alpha, I’m getting there.”

Harry sighed. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry. I really am trying to get this off of you though so we can make out. People have seen enough of us, right?”

Harry let out a joyous laugh. “I think we can get away for a bit.”

The second Louis deemed Harry to be clean Harry wrapped his arms tight around the waist and walked him to the door, verifying that it was locked. 

Harry was quick to untuck Louis’ shirt to be able to run his hands along Louis’ naked chest. He didn’t get very far before Harry stopped his movements. 

“Lou, you’re burning up.”

Louis shook his head. “Haz, I’m fine, I promise.”

“Baby, you’re going into heat.”

With the festivities going on, Louis truly hadn’t noticed any change. Today was his dream day and nothing was taking that away from him. But now that Harry mentioned it Louis could definitely recognize he was going into heat. It’s a good thing they had checked off everything on the wedding and reception list. It had been one of the most amazing days of Louis’ life.

“I’m going to go say some quick goodbyes. Please stay here, love.”

“Harry, I can’t just not say goodbye to our guests,” Louis argued.

Harry leaned down to place a soft kiss on Louis’ lips before saying, “Even me scenting you isn’t going to help at this point, baby. It’s not safe. Please stay here with the door locked. I’ll only be gone for a few minutes.”

Louis nodded in confirmation. His alpha was right. 

“Lock the door behind me, Lou,” Harry insisted.

With that Harry was out the door and Louis slumped to the floor. It would have been preferable that Harry not have said anything about his heat. Now all Louis could sense was how his body was burning up. Louis had no idea how many minutes Harry meant but Louis wasn’t waiting around in all of these damn clothes. He quickly rid himself of his jacket, shirt, shoes and socks bringing temporary relief to his overheated body. The one thing that was keeping Louis wide awake was knowing Harry was going to be helping him through this heat. Finally. He now knew Harry had been waiting ages for this and the sooner he went into heat the better. He wanted Harry to be able to help him. 

Louis groaned when he felt slick. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. 

“Lou? Louis, it’s Harry, open up love.”

Louis suddenly realized he hadn’t locked the door and he quickly reached up to open it before Harry had a chance to test if the door was open or not.

Harry made his way in and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down at Louis who was once again sprawled out on the floor. 

“You’re back,” Louis said pathetically. “My alpha.”

That drove Harry into gear. “I am. I’m here, baby. Your alpha is here.”

Harry squatted down to better help Louis stand up. “Work with me, Lou. We need to get you home.”

“Isn’t home, like, really far away? Because we could just stay here, right?”

Harry managed to get him up by Louis’ armpits and held him tight against his body.

“Home isn’t that far away, Louis. We’ll be there in no time.”

Harry left Louis’ clothes behind as he lifted him up bridal style. Louis giggled at how appropriate it was.

“You’re carrying me bridal style on our wedding day, Hazza,” Louis mumbled.

Louis heard Harry laugh softly as he carried him towards the car park where Liam was waiting directly in front of the entrance. They had such supportive friends.

“Where are his clothes?” Liam asked. “And please try not to get slick on my seat. I just cleaned Zayn’s off the other day.”

“Bathroom floor and do you have something for him to sit on?”

Louis gave up on paying attention to what was going on. Only that he was being moved from one place to another and his alpha was there with him. 

Before he knew it Louis recognized his surroundings as being in Harry’s bedroom. How the fuck did they get here so fast?

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to feed you nutrients before this started, baby,” Harry said as he pulled the remainder of Louis’ clothes off. Fuck that felt so much better.

“You’ll take care of me, alpha,” Louis whispered. “Can I have your knot?”

“Of course, love,” Harry confirmed. Louis could briefly see Harry stripping his clothes off to join him on the bed. “You can have my knot as many times as you like.”

“Okay,” Louis said from far away. He knew he usually zoned out during his heats, only staying lucid enough to satisfy his bodies needs. But now he had Harry. His trusted alpha who he loved. Louis could be satisfied without being forced to stay awake. 

“I love you, Hazza,” Louis mumbled before he let go and put his full trust in his alpha. 

\----

Louis awoke slowly, relishing in the fact that for the first time in his life he didn’t have to let out a massive sigh of relief that his heat was over. He still had relief when other alphas helped him but nothing like this. Louis wasn’t immediately starving, his sheets and body were clean, and he had the scent of vanilla and lavender wrapped tightly around him. 

Louis stirred slightly so Harry might realize he was out of his heat.

Harry squeezed Louis tight around the waist and softly asked, “Are you here, baby? Are you here with me?”

Louis nodded. “I’m here.”

“How are you feeling, love?”

Louis smiled to himself. “Happy.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked before kissing him on the side of his neck.

Louis nodded once more. “Thank you, Hazza.”

“No, Louis,” Harry corrected as he stroked along Louis’ side. “Thank you, love.”

Louis frowned in confusion. “What?”

“I was here to help you, Lou,” Harry explained. “I got to take care of you through your heat. You have no idea how much of a relief it was to be able to help you the past couple of days. I know you’ve continuously struggled through your heats when you’re alone. I don’t think _ you _ even realize how much you struggled.”

Louis wiggled enough in Harry’s hold so he’d loosen his grip to be able to turn over to face his alpha.

“And this time?” Louis asked. 

Harry laughed softly as he brushed Louis’ fringe out of his eyes. “Do you remember struggling?”

Louis thought for a moment. The only thing he could come up with was a sweaty Harry who was knotting him. And…

Louis pushed away from Harry and scrambled out of the bed, nearly falling to the ground in the process. Harry watched from where he was still laying with concern written all over his face.

“Did you have me drinking protein smoothies, Harry?!?” 

“No?”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest, barely registering that he was still naked.

“Why do you say that like a question, Harry?”

Louis glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the bedside table and a large cup with a straw sticking out. He grabbed for the item and held it up to his nose. 

“What is this, Haz?”

“An empty cup… that previously contained a protein smoothie made with fruit _ and _ vegetables,” Harry responded with a serious expression. Too serious. 

Louis set the cup down and went back to his former stance of arms crossed in front of him, as he shot hot flames out of his eyes. Or he tried to at least.

“I thought you loved me, Haz,” Louis growled. “Do you not love me? Why would you feed your omega such a disgusting drink?”

Harry scooted off the bed and stood in front of Louis saying, “Because as your alpha, it is my duty to take care of you. _ Especially _ during your heat. You didn’t get to eat much before your heat started. You needed nutrients.”

Ugh. Of course Louis had to go and pick such an attentive and loving alpha who only wanted the best for his omega. 

“Fine,” Louis grumbled as Harry pulled him into his arms. “Thank you for taking care of me even though you shouldn’t have done so by way of protein smoothie.”

Harry broke out into laughter and Louis let out a sigh of defeat. He was going to have to start joining Harry in drinking the smoothies wasn’t he? No. No he wasn’t. 

“Let’s go make you some breakfast, love,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

“Okay,” Louis said as he stood on his tiptoes to place a close mouthed kiss on his lips. Louis desperately needed some mouthwash before any additional kissing would be taking place.

\----

“Holy shit,” Louis said as he looked around Niall’s living room. It seemed like there were a lot more wedding gifts sitting around the room than there were people at the wedding.

“Lucky for you,” Niall said. “I divided the gifts between those from friends and family and the gifts from our billionaires.”

“Did you really get fruit baskets that you ate?” Louis asked in challenge.

Niall shrugged. “I was hungry and didn’t want to go to the store.”

“That really shouldn’t surprise you, Lou,” Harry said.

Louis huffed. “It doesn’t, but still. Is Niall the one who got married?”

“I _ did _ set up a gift registry though,” Niall pointed out. “And got the announcements sent out so you could receive this stuff.”

“True,” Louis said as he headed towards the gifts. “Which are from the rich people?”

“The ones piled on the right.”

Louis’ eyes widened. There were a lot more than he would have expected to receive from strangers.

“About a third of the billionaires actually went on your gift registry to send something. Plus some of those were received before the wedding became real and you started adding pot holders and pink aprons. So there should be some good shit. Hopefully a sound system for your kitchen.”

Louis looked at the pile of gifts trying to scope out which box was from Ms. Schottenstein. He wanted to check out the tea set she purchased for them.

Harry laughed near Louis’ ear as he pulled Louis back into his chest. “You’re looking for the tea set, aren’t you?”

“What? no,” Louis denied. “I’m looking for the bread maker.”

“Not to be Captain Obvious,” Niall stated as he flopped down on the couch. “But they’re all in boxes. You’re going to have to unwrap them to see what’s in them.”

Louis rolled his eyes, not that Niall noticed, and went to pick up one of the boxes from the right side of the room. 

Score! 

“Tea Set!” Louis shouted. “Hazza, we have an insanely beautiful and expensive tea set! This is amazing!”

Louis looked at the tag to verify it was Ms. Schottenstein. It wasn’t. 

“We have two tea sets!”

“What?” Niall and Harry asked in unison.

Louis held up the gifts tag. “Ms. Shottenstein said she got us the tea set. This is from a Melinda Baisley. Whoever that is.”

“Don’t forget I get one of them,” Niall noted. “So I can return it and get an electronic toy I don’t need.”

Louis hugged the box close to his chest and advised, “We’ll see.”

They continued to go through the gifts as Niall continuously placed his commentary on if it was a necessity or if he could have it.

“You already have a blender,” Niall argued when he was once again denied a gift. You don’t need two. 

“That makes sense,” Harry agreed. “You can have my current blender and I’ll keep this thousand dollars Blendtec that has forty-two preprogramed cycles.”

“Nevermind,” Niall huffed.

“We should get divorced and remarry,” Louis said as he opened a candle he was pretty sure had cost hundreds. “This is like Christmas on steroids.”

Niall snorted from where he was still observing from the couch and said, “We could start another fake wedding. Our idea obviously didn’t go as planned. We should try again and see what happens when it remains fake.”

“No. Absolutely not,” Harry said with authority as he picked up one of the last gifts in the pile.

Louis noticed what it was before Harry had seen the picture on the box.

“Bread maker!” Louis yelled. “Harry we get to make homemade bread!” Louis paused before amending his statement. “Okay, _ you _ get to make homemade bread and I’ll help eat it.”

“I still don’t understand your obsession with wanting a bread maker,” Niall mused. “And why did you put it on the rich people gift registry? That’s probably not even a hundred pounds. Honestly, mate, it makes you seem like a fifty year old housewife.”

“And with that statement you’re not going to be getting any of the yummy bread,” Louis advised. “Plus we put the most expensive one on the list.”

“I didn’t mean my comment about the fifty year old housewife in a bad way,” Niall amended. “I’m just saying.” 

“Hush,” Louis interrupted. “Let’s all take a moment of silence as we enjoy the momentous occasion of opening the last gift from the billionaires. It’s been an amazing time and as an added bonus I now have someone to call my spouse.”

Harry leaned over to kiss him before gesturing for Louis to open the package.

The fuck?

“That was most definitely not on our gift registry,” Harry stated with a frown.

Niall sat up straighter to see what it was.

“Holy shit!” Niall yelled as he grabbed the box out of Louis’ hand. “Someone bought me a MacBook Pro?! Are you fucking kidding me? This thing probably costs more than all of your gifts combined!”

Louis looked over to Harry who clearly shared Louis’ confusion.

Louis pulled out the tag. “I don’t know what the fuck just happened but that gift is addressed to us.”

Niall scoffed. “If you wanted it you should have put it on the registry, mate.”

“I don’t…” Harry started.

“And don’t forget about those cute little toothpicks with tiny tulips on them,” Niall added as he tore open the box.

And, well, Niall did make a good point. This wedding wouldn’t even have taken place if it weren’t for him. 

“That’s true,” Louis agreed. “You definitely earned that, Niall. Although I really do think we should get divorced and remarry being that someone actually sent a computer. That would definitely be at the top of a new gift registry.”

Louis yelped at how quickly Harry attacked him, prompting pushing him to the floor. Louis landed on a pillow of wrapping paper, which was much more preferable to a pile of shoes. 

“You are mine, always and forever, Louis,” Harry said between planting small kisses all over Louis’ face and jaw. “I’m not letting you go for a single second.”

Louis ignored Niall’s obnoxious cough and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him down tight against him. The full weight of Harry’s body against his was fully welcomed.

“And you’re mine, Hazza,” Louis whispered. “Always and forever. I wouldn’t want you to let me go. We’ll find another way.”

Harry chuckled and pulled some of his weight off of Louis. “I’m thinking we should head home, yeah? Maybe come back for the other stuff later?”

Louis nodded enthusiastically. “Should we make a run for it so Niall can be the one to pick up all of the wrapping paper while we have sex?”

Harry looked to seriously be considering the idea for a moment but Louis already knew the answer. No way would he leave their mess for someone else to clean up. 

“We’ll clean up what we can within five minutes,” Harry compromised. “Whatever doesn’t get done we’ll come back for later.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Niall said from the couch. “And since I didn’t actually get you an official wedding present, my gift to you is my cleaning up while the two of you go have sex. In your own house, please.”

“Really?” Louis asked from the floor.

“You have about ten seconds before I change my mind,” Niall said.

“Run, Harry,” Louis prodded. 

Louis could tell Harry was seriously thinking about it for a moment, thankfully less than ten seconds before he pulled Louis off of the floor and headed to the door.

“Love you, Niall!” Louis shouted as they exited the room. “You’ll always be our hero!”

Louis heard Niall laugh behind them. Louis was fairly certain that the next time they visited his best mate, the wrapping paper will still be littered around the room. 

It didn’t matter. Louis would happily clean Niall’s flat for a lifetime considering Louis was now holding onto his best friend’s hand. The title of best friend now also being accompanied by his alpha mate and spouse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments! Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](https://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/186783613280/welcome-back-from-the-friend-zone-32k-by)!


End file.
